Enduring Darkness Trilogy 1: The Trials of Darkness
by Beansy
Summary: I was a good kid, I'd never hurt anyone before, so why did this happen to me. Part 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1:What happened

_I was a good kid, so why did this have to happen to me._

Nathan was a ten year-old who went to Mason Elementary in Qixville, New Sweden the town with the most bomb threats in the world.

March, 13 2079: I was walking down the hall when I was hit in the back of the head and knocked unconscious.

I awoke in the cafeteria surrounded by all the other kids and teachers but there were armed people everywhere.

?, 'Alright you had better give us what we want or we start shooting.' Said one of the armed men on the phone. After having an argument with the person on the phone he spoke to the leader 'they say we can have the chopper but not the money.'

Leader, 'Then we start shooting.' He said pulling out a small handgun and grabbed a nearby boy who was sitting on the ground. 'Tell them give us the money or we kill a hostage.'

Then the sound of a book falling from another room caught their attention.

Leader, 'Do we have everyone here?'

?, 'Yes, all of them.'

Leader, 'Then it's probably S.W.A.T. lets get out of here.' He said picking up a grenade and pulling the pin.

He threw the grenade in the air and ran out of the cafeteria.

In the heat of the moment the thought to protect shoved everything else out of my mind and everything went slow. I leaped through the air catching the grenade and pulled it next to my stomach.

After an exoplosion everything went silent.

* * *

His eyes shot open in panic and he looked around trying to move but he couldn't, because my arms and legs were missing. Then his parents looked in the room and saw him awake and rushed to him.

Dad, 'You did a good thing even if you practically killed yourself.'

Mom, 'You saved all those kids and your teachers.'

Then his little sister Annika ran in and squeezed him.

Annika, 'The doctor said he will try to give you arms and legs again. I wanted to give you mine but the doctor said that I need my arms and legs and that he already had some for you.' She said with a huge smile on her face.

Nathan, 'Thank you, Annie. I'm going to go back to sleep, I'm really tired.'

Mom, 'Okay.'

Mom, dad and Annika, 'Byeeeeee!'

* * *

He woke up again in time to see the doctor come in.

Doctor, 'Thank you Nathan, you saved my little girl.' He said trying not to tear up. 'The Governor wanted to thank you for what you did by giving you something special.' He said gesturing to a table next to him with some arms and legs on it. 'Don't worry they're fake arms and legs but they will feel the same. He then gave me a shot and I fell asleep but before he went completely unconscious he heard two people talking, 'Are you sure the chip is safe inside of him.' 'Yes, absolutely sure, what he did is proof of that.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading this would appreciate if you reviewed and favorited and followed.**

**Hoop jewel lieked.**


	2. Chapter 2:After what happened

**Welcome all to the wonderful world of (insert lame joke here).**

I woke up again in the operating chair with Doctor Winters sitting in a chair writing down on a piece of paper. The he noticed I was awake.

Doctor Winters, 'Hello there Nathan, glad to see your awake.' 'Okay, first thing comes first, would you like me to tell you what we had to replace.

Nathan, 'Yes, I would.'

He then showed me a diagram of the human body.

Doctor, 'Well first, your arms and legs were blown off. But the left side if your brain was destroyed.

Nathan, 'What do you mean my brain was destroyed, how am I still here?'

Doctor, 'We used an experimental, artificial brain to replace it.'

Nathan, 'Okay, now what about my arms and legs?'

Doctor, 'Those are prosthetic, but they are made to be exactly like real limbs. They will grow with you, there are special artificial nerves to simulate feeling and they are synced to your brain. There won't be a difference, plus you can still go swimming.'

Nathan, 'But again to the brain, how does that even work?'

Doctor, 'Beats me, I just put it in you. But we will have you come in probably once a month for a checkup.'

Nathan, 'Okay, is my family still here?'

Doctor, 'Your father yes, but your mother and sister went home.'

So the next few months went pretty much the same as always; the checkups always showed nothing wrong, nobody even noticed I was gone at school and threats were still being tossed around like a ball.

* * *

One year later.

The checkups were twice a year now and I started getting bullied at school because the artificial brain made me a genius.

Bully 1, 'Hey fart face, whatcha doin'?'

Nathan, 'Reading.'

Bully 2, 'Yeah I bet you read dumb girl books, hahahaha.'

Nathan, 'Actually, I'm reading about quantum physics. Something you pudding brains would never understand.' I said as I stood up and walked away.

Bully 1, 'Hey get back here I'm not done talking yet.'

Nathan, 'What is it, I need to get home?'

Bully 1, 'I hear you're friends with Mercy Winters.'

Nathan, 'Yeah, so what.'

Bully 1, 'Could you maybe put a good word in for me?'

Nathan, 'Hahah, you, sorry she's more into intelligent guys, better find yourself a new stalking subject.'

Bully 1, 'What was that pipsqueak!?' He yelled running at me with a fist clenched aiming for my face.

I ducked underneath the punch and threw a punch to his stomach. Another one of the good things that came from having robot appendages is that you hit like a truck.

Nathan, '**sigh,** Looks like we might have to move again.'

Due to my inability to keep my fists away from peoples faces and the fact that we have to travel around to see specialists about my "special qualities" we've had to move around a lot.

I opened my front door to see Doctor Winters talking with my parents.

Mom, 'Nathan, good news we're going back home.'

Nathan, 'Home?'

Dad, 'Back to Qixville.'

Nathan, 'Really! Awesome. Wait why?'

Doctor Winters, 'The company has deemed you fully recovered and healthy, so you're free from the poking and prodding now.'

Mom, 'Start packing your things we're leaving on Sunday.'

* * *

The next day (and the next day, and the next day, and the next day and the next day) during school.

The bullies started grouping around me and following me around until they attacked me after school.

Bully 1, 'I'd like to repay you for yesterday.'

Nathan, 'Well better get it done now because you won't see me or Mercy ever again after today.' (The Winters' have been moving with us to keep track of me.)

Bully 2, 'And why's that?'

Nathan, 'We're moving on Sunday.'

Bully 1, 'Well I guess we had better get the both of you before then.'

Nathan, 'Good luck with that.'

Then I bolted away down the street and spotted Mercy. I had a crush on her since I was six.

Nathan, 'Hey, you'd better watch your back.'

Mercy, 'And why would that be?'

Nathan, 'Because there are six kids at school looking to get at you.'

Mercy, 'Oh, well why would I need to do that. I've got you to do that for me.' She said smiling at me.

Nathan, 'Well what if I'm not there.'

Mercy, 'Well I guess I'll just use my taser.' She said pulling out a small metal stick out of her bag.

Nathan, 'Wo, be careful with that, I'm not a big fan of being electrocuted.'

Mercy, 'Oh, fine. Lets go home already I'm hungry.'

Nathan, 'As you wish my queen.'

She replied by waving the taser in my direction and gave me the stare of death, then ran forward and yelled.

Mercy, 'Race you home.'

* * *

**Hoop jewel lieked.**

**Review or DIE**

**I swear I just pulled this chapter out of my anus midnight.**


	3. Chapter 3:Losing Control

**Brain power activate.**

* * *

_at school back in Qixville_

Nathan, 'Math, lunch and PE then I can go home, the day has been going faster than usual.'

I walked down the hall, it was like a ghost town, no one was out here but me.

Nathan, 'It was really stupid of me to leave my algebra book here.' Rrrrrrriiiing 'Dangit missed math, Mrs Larson is totally gonna mount my butt on the wall this time.' 'O, well time for lunch.'

I was the first one there, I was almost always last however I still didn't eat first. I never eat at school I mostly just sleep during lunch. At least until Mercy came and dropped ice down my shirt.

Mercy, 'You should really sleep more.'

Nathan, 'I would if you would stop doing that.'

Bully , 'Hey, Mercy why don't you come sit with me instead of that whiney wimp.'

Nathan, 'He never gives up does he?'

Mercy, 'Follows me home sometimes too, it's really creepy.'

Nathan, 'Maybe I should knock some sense into him.'

Mercy, 'I wouldn't mind it but your parents would.'

Nathan, 'Hey, Leo! Why don't you just shut your mouth. And find someone else to pretend to make out with, I think your pillows had enough.'

Leo, 'What did you just say punk.'

Nathan, 'We all know you kiss your pillow pretending it's Mercy.'

Leo, I'll teach you what respect is you little brat.' He said charging towards me ready to attack but was stoped my a sudden flash and boom.

?, 'You tie up the teachers and I'll check the building for the rest of the kids.'

?, 'Alright boss.'

I was the only one conscious, everyone else was on the floor drooling. So I quickly layed down and pretended to be asleep.

?, 'Are all the teachers taken care of?'

?, 'Yes, they are in the kitchen.'

?, 'Good, the effects of the TPG should wear off soon.'

Everyone started squirming around and sitting up as ten more armed men entered.

?, 'Alright kids now don't make a fuss we are just looking for one Nathan Prescott. And when we get him we will leave peacefully.'

It was a good thing there were a few Nathans in school and nobody knew his last name but Mercy and Principal Persson.

?, 'Boss, the police are here.'

?, 'Good, now they can here what I have to say.'

He then walked out to an open window and yelled.

?, 'You are accused. Accused of tampering with the very fabric of nature. You have experimented with the fragile existence of the boy Nathan Prescott and we are here to remove the stains that you have created by tampering with the human body. And now, judgement is at hand.'

Mercy, quietly 'We can't let them have you, I won't let them take you away.'

?, 'And we will start executing the ones found guilty starting with the ones who accept him.' He then turned around and grabbed Leo's arm and held a gun to his head. 'We will start with this boy.'

Mercy, 'No, don't kill him.'

Leo, 'I knew you liked me.'

Mercy, punches Leo's face 'If you take me and leave everyone else out of it I will tell you where to find Nathan.'

?, 'Yes, Yes! Then this girl will be the first to atone.' He held the gun to her head and smiled. 'Prepare to face judgement little gi-'

Nathan, 'No.' The gun in the leaders hand fell apart and I began to fly into the air pulling pieces of the ground with me. 'You think you are worthy to take judgement into your own hands. Only one who is perfect may judge another and you are not perfect.' I lifted my hand and pulled him into the air and threw him into the fridge. 'Let all those who will challenge me come forth.' Then I made a fist and thw fridge was crushed into the size of a marble and I grabbed it out of the air.

Most of the attackers ran away but three stayed and pulled out guns.

Nathan, 'I see, you wish to challenge me.' I held out the marble sized Ball of fridge and person and shot it at the first of them then he fell over and started to rot and fall apart. The pieces of gun laying all over the floor were all gathered together and formed into a small grenade and shot at the other two armed people blowing them to bits.

I started laughing maniacally and a voice spoke in my head WARNING: Physical stability compromised, initiating system restart. Then everything went black.

I woke up a couple minutes later with everyone staring at me with horror, the things that I had just done scared me.

_Are they going to take me away? Are they just going to kill me like I did those guys?_

So I ran, past the police, my house and the world. I left into the forest and ran up to the ruins of what looked like a mansion that only had a door standing. And a figure approached from inside.

?, 'Hello Nathan.'

Nathan, 'Principal Persson?'

Notch, 'Just call me Notch, no need for formalities anymore.'

Nathan, 'Why?'

Notch, 'The police are after me too.' 'I'm the reason you did what you did at the school.' 'I'm sorry Nathan but I thought you would be able to control what I gave to you.'

Nathan, 'It's okay, I mean, it's the only reason that everyone at school is still alive.'

Notch, 'Thanks, but we aren't safe here, if you want I can bring you somewhere that you will be safe and able to train to control the power I gave you.'

Nathan, 'Yes but where?'

Notch, 'Just through that door is a new world that is full of wondor and danger but you will be safe, trust me.' He said pointing to a door with a fancy doorframe deep in the wreckage of the house.'

Nathan, 'Okay, I trust you. So who's house was this anyways?'

Notch, 'It was my sisters, before she died.'

Nathan, 'Sorry, I didn't know.'

Notch, 'No, It's okay in fact you remind me a lot about her.'

inside the wreckage of the house

Notch, 'Now all you have to do is open the door and look inside.'

Nathan, 'You mean like thi-.'

* * *

?, 'Hey, Cessa did you hear that?'

Cessa, 'What?'

?, 'Sounded like something fell from a tree.'

Cessa, 'Let's go check it out.'

?, 'Yeah we need to find someone for the test or your dads gonna kick our butts.'

* * *

**Hoop jewel leiked.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Kingdom

**Bonjour, comment ca va. Hah those who went to google translate can go suck something.**

**Oooooooooverpowered:I know hes overpowered thats the point and if you think the story is boring you can just not read it, but thx for being 1st review anyway.**

**On with the story (Ripple effect bdj do jfbieos in)**

Nathan wakes up somewhere dark, damp and cold.

Nathan, 'Where am I? I can't see my own nose.' _Okay just use your senses. Hmmm mildew... rust... and the smell of smoke._ 'Okay I'm guessing I'm in a cave, just gotta get to the smoke.' **clink **'Okay how did I not notice the chains, I guess that is where the rust came from.'

?, 'Look who's awake.'

Nathan, 'Who's there?' A bottle was pushed to my mouth and the stuff inside tasted like rust, carrots and... high fructose corn syrup. Then the entire cave was illuminated and two weird looking girls stood infront of me. 'Where am I and what did you fo to me?'

?, 'So that's how you're gonna treat us after we found you in a crushed mass under a tree.'

Nathan, 'A what under a tree? What happened to me?' I thought long and hard trying to remember what had happened but I couldn't. The only things I remember are what happened at the school and that my arms, legs and the entire left side of my head aren't real.

?, 'You're just lucky I didn't let Cessa eat you.'

Cessa, **punches ?**, 'I did not! You're so mean Mary.'

Nathan, 'If you saved me, then why am I chained to a wall in a cave?'

Cessa, 'Well you see the tribal families are holding the annual festival and during the festival each of the tribe leaders children have to find someone to challenge Xarknel the Infected.'

Nathan, 'And you chose me? Ooooookay fine, but on one condition. I get to leave whenever I want.'

Mary, 'Deal.'

Nathan, 'Now can you get these chains off of me?' As she unlocked the chains I tried to shoot a rock at her but a voice blared in my head saying,_ Warning: System Files corrupt unable to process request, to restore system files you must complete the actions required. _A list popped in my vision but everything on it was jumbled and was unreadable _Warning: File name System_Restore_Instructions is corrupt unable to restore, commense file deletion. System restart required after deletion. Restart immanent. _I then collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Where am I.

Notch, 'This is a dream.'

Nathan, 'Then how are you here?'

Notch, 'That would take too long to explain. But anyways I see you've found a different way to your teacher.'

Nathan, 'What?'

Notch, 'Nothing. O, and by the way, you should be able to see news from Home in your dreams.'

_Home_

Notch, 'O, looks like you're waking up, bye.'

* * *

I woke up laying on a bench in a dimly lit cell with a man being held to the wall with chains.

Man, 'Hey I see your awake, do me a favor and scratch my wrist will ya. Thanks. You were brought here by the princess and her royal servant, you must have done something terrible. What did you do.'

Nathan, 'I don't really know. What are you in here for?'

Man, 'I killed the duke as he tried to take my wife away. Now I'm in here, at least she's safe.'

Nathan, 'Wow, it must have been hard being locked up because of that.'

**guard enters**

Guard, 'Okay boy your free to go.'

Nathan, 'Kay, bye.'

* * *

He was lead by a guard to a castle where the inside was nothing like the outside.

Nathan, **whistle '**Woooow this place is amazing.'

Mary, 'Glad you like it cause you're gonna be here awhile. I'll take him from here.'

She lead him to two large doors that opened as they approached.

Nathan, 'Really, what did I just get myself into?'

Mary, 'I would like to introduce you to King Ronald Recluse Arachne and Queen Marianne Widow Arachne.'

I just stood there and stared but not at the king and queen, at the colossal spider behind the throne. I was never afraid of spiders but this one gave a reason to.

Ronald, 'Nice to meet you young man.'

Marianne, 'O, he looks good enough to eat.' She said licking her lips.

Cessa, 'Moooom!'

Marianne, 'Im just kidding, but I do admit he is cute.'

Ronald, 'Well, before things get even more awkward. Would you like to know why you are here?'

Nathan, 'Well I know I'm supposed to defeat something.'

Ronald, 'Yes, you are going to be one of the six challengers to face Xarknell the Infected. And I understand you made a deal that you can leave at anytime.'

Nathan, 'Yes, and about that I would like to change the deal.'

Ronald, 'I will allow it.'

Nathan, 'The person in the cell with me was put in jail wrongfully.'

Ronald, 'Could you elaborate.'

Nathan, 'He said something about killing the duke.'

Ronald, 'Yes and what about it.'

Nathan, 'Could you set him free instead.'

Ronald, 'Yes, we can do that for you but now you won't be able to leave anymore.'

Nathan, 'I'm okay with that, it's not like I have anywhere to leave to.'

Ronald, 'Alright now you may leave, we have a room set aside for you upstairs, Mary could you bring him there and give him a tour in the morning.'

Nathan, 'Wait, how can you tell what time it is.'

Ronald pointed through a large window to his left where a large moving portrait of a sun and moon were painted on a wall.

Ronald, 'The picture shows time. Do you have anymore questions?'

Nathan, 'No I'll be going now.' He walked back out the door only to be attacked by something.

Marianne, 'Elise, no, we don't bite guests, oh no she's put the venom inside.'

A voice played inside my head, _Warning: deadly toxin detected in the left forearm, distributing nano-antibodies. Developing antitoxin, 10% 25% 78% 90% 100% toxins nullified. _Blood leaked from two holes in my forearm and I just stood there confused by the blood flowing out of my arm.

Mary, 'What never seen blood before?'

Nathan, 'No, just not from here.'

Cessa, 'Elise, why did you do that?'

Elise, 'Dad told me to do that to any boys in the house.'

Marianne, **glares at Ronald** 'Really, did he?'

Mary, 'I think we should go.'

Nathan, 'Okay.'

Mary, 'Well here's your room, bye.' She said slamming the door behind her.

I layed on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Notch, 'Well, looks like you've had a full day.'

Nathan, 'How did I bleed from my arm, why didn't my powers work and why was there a massive spider in there.'

Notch, 'Those are side-effects from the travel here and that was the guardian of the Spider Tribe.'

Nathan, 'Spider Tribe?'

Notch, 'One of the six Dark Tribes that rule Hell and the underground.'

Nathan, 'And I've just begun working for one. Great.'

Notch, 'Well bye I can't stay for long.'

* * *

**Hoop Jewel Leiked**


	5. Chapter 5:On the Town

**I realize that I failed to mention that Nathan is seventeen during chapters 2 and 3.**

Shiinon-chii: Thanks and yes I will accept any OCs. (Trolls are terrible aren't they :p)

* * *

I was woken by a small mass landing on my crotch.

Nathan, 'Oooooooh, Ow' **Inhale **'What?'

Apparently Elise decided it was a good idea to wake me up by jumping on me.

Elise, 'Hello, wake up, wake up!' 'Breakfast is almost done and you need to eat.'

Nathan, 'Okay, I'll go downstairs.'

Elise, 'Okay he's awake!' She yelled running through the hall.

I got up and saw that I was in the same filthy clothes I've been wearing ever since I got here.

So I left my room and tried to find my way to where we would be eating but only got lost. Mary soon found me wandering through the halls.

Mary, 'There you are, I've been looking for you. You need to get to the dining hall.'

Nathan, 'And where is that exactly.'

Mary, 'Come on, I'll bring you there.'

She guided me along the maze of halls while I asked her questions.

Nathan, 'So why am I fighting ummmm.'

Mary, 'Xarknel the Infected.'

Nathan, 'Yes, why is he called 'the Infected'.'

Mary, 'He has been here since the Great Wars and is the reason that everything non-living is cube-shaped.

* * *

We entered a huge room that conjoined the throne room.

Nathan, 'Holy wow this room is huge, is this where you eat?'

Mary, 'No, this is the Grand Hall where we hold Celebrations and Balls. Actually, we are holding one tonight.'

Nathan, 'For what.'

Mary, 'You.

Nathan, 'Me.'

Mary, 'Yes, the challenge is for the Trials of Darkness and you are our new champion. Which happens to be in 15 days.'

Nathan, 'I've got a few more questions I want to ask but I think I'm going to have to wait.' I said gesturing towards a door.

Mary, 'Yeah, and I probably won't be answering them.'

Nathan, 'Why not?'

Mary, 'They can answer that.' She said gesturing towards the door.

* * *

Ronald, 'There you are my boy, I had thought you died.'

Nathan, 'Why?'

Marianne, 'Elise injected you with poison last night.'

Nathan, 'She did?' I said looking at the spot where Elise had bit me on the arm.

Ronald, 'Yes, and it didn't even phase you, actually the blood affected you more than the poison.'

Elise, 'I'm sorry.'

Nathan, 'It's okay, I mean your dad told you to do it so it's okay, and plus I'm perfectly fine.'

Elise, 'Okay.' She said smiling widely.

Nathan, 'Well anyway what are we eating.'

Ronald, 'Just some food.'

Nathan, 'Looks like some toast and bacon.'

Marianne, 'You guessed right.'

Ronald, 'Well I'll get straight to the point, we are going to enroll you at the Multi-Tribal school with Mary and Cessa so you can learn more about our culture and to fight.

Nathan, 'Okay, so do I start tomorrow.'

Ronald, 'Yes but first, we need to get you some new clothes, the ones you have look terrible.

Nathan, 'So when is this all happening?'

Ronald, 'After breakfast. Mary is going to take you around town and try to help you find your own way around the house.'

I started digging into the platter and didn't realize just how hungry I was. So I shoved as much food as I could down my throat.

Nathan, 'Mm, that is good bacon.'

* * *

Mary, 'So clothes or books, which one to get first.'

Nathan, 'What are the books for?'

Mary, 'Me. Well I think we should get you out of those torn-up rags, so clothes first.'

So she took me around town getting all sorts of clothes that were going to be delivered to the castle, but we kept a pair for me to wear. I settled for aqua colored jeans, a silver t-shirt and a red hoodie. We stopped by the blacksmith to donate something.

Nathan, 'What are we here for?'

Mary, 'We are here to destroy your old clothes.' She said with a wicked grin.

Blacksmith, 'Oooh, got lots of coal dust on these, how much.'

Mary, 'Just take 'em.'

Blacksmith, 'Thank you.'

We then went to a large library to get Mary's books and saw the man who was in the cell with me at the counter.

Man, 'Hey! Over here!' He said before getting shooshed. 'The cell captain told me that a young man had requested that I be released. And I just knew it was you. My name is Mark.' He said shaking my hand. 'It's thanks to you I can see my wife Celia again.'

Nathan, 'My name is Nathan.'

Mark, 'I can't thank you enough Nathan. Is there anything I can do for you.'

Nathan, 'Well you can start by helping us find these books.' I said showing him the list.

So he showed us where the books were and helped us check them out.

Nathan, 'Bye!' I yelled

Mark, 'Bye!' He yelled back as his wife came and stood next to him.

Nathan, 'Well this was a success.'

Mary, 'Good now you can carry these.' She said dropping the books in my arms.

Nathan, 'Hey!'

Mary, 'Hey I helped you all day, the least you could do is carry those for me.

Nathan, **sigh** 'Fine.'

* * *

I was getting ready for the party dressed in a fancy suit as Ronald came in.

Ronald, **hands something** 'here.'

Nathan, 'What is this.' It was a pin with a gilded spider web printed on it.

Ronald, 'That is proof that you are our representative.'

Nathan, 'cool.'

We walked down the halls to the Grand Hall where there were people of every age, height and color.

Ronald, **clinks glass **'Attention, everyone, I would like to introduce our new champion, Nathan.'

Claps rang throughout the Hall.

Ronald, 'He is very new here so please assist him if he needs it. You are now excused.'

People began dancing while he stood near the throne where he felt most comfortable. Mary and Cessa walked in with very beautiful Red and Black silk dresses and everyone stared as they approached me.

Mary, 'As the princess Cessa would like to be the first one to dance with you.'

Nathan, 'Sure, just one problem, I don't know how to dance.'

Cessa, 'Thats okay just follow me.' So they danced for a about ten minutes until a group of kids walked over.

?, 'Hey, handsome, wanna dance with a real woman.'

Cessa, 'Get out of here Fue.'

Fue, 'Well why don't we see what he wants.'

Nathan, 'I think I'm done for tonight.' I walked away witb Cessa in arm.

Cessa, 'What was that for.'

Nathan, 'I just stopped you from making a scene and embarrassing yourself.'

Cessa, 'O, thanks. How did you know I was going to make a fool of myself.'

Nathan, 'My old friend used to do the exact same thing.'

Cessa, 'Well where is she now.'

Nathan, 'I don't know, somewhere. Well I'm tired, I'm going to bed.'

Cessa, 'Don't forget we have school tomorrow.'

Nathan, 'Yeah!'

Notch, 'Well, looks like you had fun today.'

Nathan, 'Yeah but, I still miss home.'

Notch, 'Yes but, it's still safer here.'

Nathan, 'True.'

Notch, 'Well, bye.'

* * *

**Hoop Jewel leiked**

**Daddy can you teach me how to twerk.**

**No more TV, no more computers, we're reading books from now on little girl.**


	6. Chapter 6:Going

**Helloooo people. Welcome to the world that is my brain, be careful, if you wander too far you might go insane, now on with our tour.**

* * *

I got up myself this morning just in case someone else decided to wake me again. I brushed my teeth and threw on a silver colored shirt and some pants and went to the dining hall.

Nathan, 'Mm, what is for breakfast? Hm, nobody's down here, I guess I'll make breakfast.

So I started cooking with what was in the very large kitchen.

Nathan, 'Some eggs, some bread and maybe... YES they have potatoes.'

So I shredded the potatoes and made everyone a delicious breakfast.

Cessa, 'Mm, that smells delicious, chef, I would like some of whatever you are concocting back there.'

Nathan, 'Sure, it's almost done.'

Cessa, 'Nathan, what are you doing back there?'

Nathan, 'Making breakfast.'

Cessa, 'Well whatever just get ME some that smells delicious.'

Mary, 'What is that delightful smell.'

Cessa, 'I know right, Nathan's cooking something back there.'

Nathan, **Walks out with platters of food** 'There you are, your breakfast is served.'

Mary, 'What was that?'

Nathan, 'What you've never had scrambled eggs and hash browns before.'

Cessa, 'No, but I command that you make that every morning from now on.'

Nathan, 'Sure, they really aren't that hard to make.'

Cessa, 'Then it's settled.'

Mary, 'Now we had better be leaving now so we can get to the school on time.'

Nathan, 'Alright.'

* * *

_In a train_

Mary, 'It's a good thing school really starts tomorrow because it's gonna be a long ride to get there.'

Nathan, 'Then I'm going to sleep.'

Nathan, 'This place really gives me time to think.'

?, 'Hello there boy.'

Nathan, 'Hey Notch.'

?, 'O, I'm not Notch.'

Nathan, 'Then who are you.'

?, 'Well thats to be determined. I'll see you later.'

I was shook awake frantically.

Mary, 'Finally, your awake.'

Cessa, 'We were thinking about leaving you here.'

Nathan, 'What?'

Mary, 'We're here.'

Nathan, 'O, sorry.'

Mary, 'Seriously though, we thought you had died.'

Cessa, 'Well this wasn't the first time.'

Mary, 'And plus he didn't -'

Cessa, 'NO, don't ever speak of that again.'

Mary, 'Anyway, lets get off.'

So we approached the building much bigger than the castle.

Nathan, 'Great, more halls to get lost in.'

Mary, 'Don't worry, I'll show you around.'

Nathan, 'Thanks.'

Cessa, 'I'll go ask what rooms we got.'

Nathan, 'What were you guys talking about earlier.'

Mary, 'You really don't remember. Well I guess it's best that way.'

Cessa, 'Mary and I are roommates obviously and Nathan your in room X13.'

Mary, 'Your stuff will be delivered to your room don't worry.'

Nathan, 'Why do we need all this stuff here.'

Mary, 'Because we will be living here for the next six months.'

Nathan, 'What, you mean this is like a college.'

Mary, 'What's that.'

Nathan, 'Nothing, but still this is really cool.'

Cessa, 'Well bye.'

Nathan, 'Bye.'

* * *

Nathan, 'X13... here X13. So how do I get in.'

I knocked on the door a few times until the door was opened by a little kid presumably fourteen.

Kid, 'What do you want? No I will not do your homework for you bye.'

Nathan, 'Wait, I'm your new roommate, Nathan.'

Kid, 'O, well then come in, they told me I was getting a roommate. My name is Kevin.'

Nathan, 'Nice to meet you. This place is a little small don't you think?'

Kevin, 'Well don't worry about space each room has an infinity enchantment on it.'

Nathan, 'Whats that?'

Kevin, 'It's basically where every part of the room can expand infinitely without outward appearance changes.'

Nathan, 'Time Lord technology.'

Kevin, 'What, who and whatnow.'

Nathan, 'Nothing, but that is probably a good thing the infinite space.'

Kevin, 'Though there are limits, a couple of kids a few years ago made their room massive and we couldn't find them for weeks, they had survived on dew and grass the entire time. Well lets set this now.' He said playing with a little panel on the wall and the room was split in two with a door connecting the bedrooms to a main hallway. 'You should have one of these in your room, I just set this to a two bedroom but you can modify your room separately. There should be a manual in case you need help. Well I'm going to bed.'

Nathan, 'What?'

Kevin, 'It's almost midnight.'

Nathan, 'Then I should get some sleep to. Night.'

Kevin, 'Night.'

Nathan, 'Well I wonder how Notch is doing. Hmm, well no use feaking out about it.'

* * *

?, 'I just can't wait for the Trials and my chance to kill Xarknel.'

?, 'You're still going to have to wait just two more weeks.'

?, 'Thats two weeks to many.'

?, 'Just sleep master, you will need your energy for tomorrow.'

* * *

**Don't worry this isn't going to turn into a crappy school anime, this will just take up a few chapters so dont worry.**

**Turn Down For _.**

**Hoop Jewel leiked**

**OCs will now be accepted if anyone has one.**

**Character profiles in profile. : l**


	7. Chapter 7:Still Going

**Heeeeeey people, hope you like this.**

**Eternal Ender: Thanks for the character i will probably use her.**

* * *

I woke up fairly early from the sleep I had on the train.

Nathan, 'Wow this room is small. Wait didn't he say something about customizable rooms.'

I spotted a small panel on the wall with 10X17 on a little dial, so I messed with them for a bit and set it to 35X48 and the room grew in size.

Nathan, 'Well, he wasn't kidding. I guess I should get ready.'

So I got dressed and stuff then went to the inner hall to meet Kevin.

Kevin, 'They're putting you in all my classes so just follow me okay.'

So we went around to the classes and nothing really happened, they just gave us books and had us read and if we didn't understand we would ask. And somehow everything I read stuck in my head the first time I read it.

Kevin, 'There's a schoolwide meeting before the last couple lessons.'

We went to a very large room packed full of kids.

?, 'Welcome, will the representatives please stand.'

I stood along with five other kids.

?, 'I would like to introduce you to your combat instructor and teacher, Herobrine.'

Herobrine, 'I will be here to assist those who are participating in the Trials. We will be meeting instead of your combat training classes.'

Nathan, 'Wait. Its you!'

Herobrine, ´Well hello there, my brother told me you were coming.'

?, 'Well, thank you, everyone is dismissed.'

So people started flooded out the doors and Herobrine approached me.

Herobrine, 'I am glad to see that you remebered me.'

Nathan, 'What do you mean 'your brother' told you about me?'

Herobrine, 'I can't believe you haven't figured it out already. Notch. We're twins hello.'

Nathan, 'Well you still shouldn't just break into my dreams like that.'

Herobrine, 'Well I'll see you in half an hour.'

So we continued on with the day and I went to Ancient History with Kevin.

Teacher, 'Many centuries ago five heroes guided by their god to eliminate a threat to life on the world, and who the god was or the threat are unknown but the heroes are known to have died defeating it.'

Afterwards I had gone to where we were supposed to meet Herobrine.

I walked into the room and sat at a chair near the door.

Herobrine, 'Well hello, looks like we're all here now we can begin.'

_Wait wasn't I the only one in here?_

i looked behind me to see five other kids who had just appeared behind me.

Herobrine, 'We will now begin seperate training.'

?, 'How will we train everyone privately? There isn't enough time to teach everyone.'

Herobrine, 'O, well you see-' He then separated himself into six of himself. 'I can do this. Now, lets begin with the warning before, Xarknel will not kill you if you lose he will just paralyze you, unless you give him reason he won't kill you.'

* * *

**Hoop Jewel leiked**

**Sorry for the short chapter, it still got to the point and that's what matters.**


	8. Chapter 8:Aaaaaand It's Gone

**How you you all doing, I'm writing this with a bloody nose. Anyways lets get on with whatever this is your reading.**

Herobrine, 'Now let's begin the training.'

Six doors appeared on a side of the room each with a specific design; white with black webs on it, black with purple circles, green with red spots, bones on a silver pane, green and black in a plaid pattern and red with orange flames.

I figured that the spiderweb one was mine so I went to open it and took a step inside and was taken to a large white room.

Herobrine, 'Hello, we will begin with basic defense. Draw a weapon.'

A large rack of weapons appeared to my side with all sorts of weapons.

Nathan, 'Uhmm, I'll take this.' I grabbed a long sword from the rack.

Herobrine, 'A long sword, good choice.'

So I trained with him for a while and made very little progress.

Herobrine, 'That will be it for today, I would recommend practicing by yourself for a little.'

A door appeared on the wall with the same pattern as last time.

Herobrine, 'Now go.'

I left the room and headed back to my room.

Nathan, 'Oooh, I'm really sore.'

Kevin, 'Well pratice makes perfect.'

Nathan, 'It had better, I practically failed at the training.'

_Wait if I memorized everything in those books just by reading them, could I do the same with the sword fighting._

Nathan, 'I'm going to the library, I'll be back later.'

I left to the library to find some books on sword fighting and other things.

Nathan, 'Well, this should be enough.'

?, 'Well hello there pretty boy.'

Nathan, 'Hmm.'

?, 'What you don't remember me, how rude of you.'

Nathan, 'O, its you, what do you want.'

Fue, 'O, do you not like me, just because I'm a blaze.'

Nathan, 'Well I need to go.'

Fue, 'Sorry, that's not gonna happen.'

She then knocked me unconscious.

_Systems shutdown in progress._

* * *

Fue's POV

_Well I've got him, now I'll just take him somewhere private._

So I carried him over my shoulder and was heading towards my room. Along the way I had to stop to rest.

Fue, 'Dang your heavy. Wait where? Daangit!'

He had disappeared.

* * *

Nathan's POV

I woke up in front of my door with all the books I had gotten from the library.

Nathan, 'When did I-' I then spotted a girl with short black hair and pale skin walking away. 'Hey wait!' She started walking faster. 'Thank you.'

I entered my room and started to study the dozen books I had gotten.

Nathan, 'I just hope I can get all this read before tomorrow.'

_Who was that girl anyway._

* * *

**Time lapse, 1 week.**

Herobrine, 'You have gotten much better at this, I'd say your even better than me.'

Nathan, 'Thanks, but I don't think I'm that good.'

Herobrine, 'Now let's get back to the class, I've got

?, 'Okay, I'll go first. My name is Aidan, and I am representing the Blaze tribe.'

?, 'My name is Sledge, and I am representing the Zombie tribe.'

?, 'My name is Theo, and I am representing the Creeper tribe.'

?, 'My name is Fox, and I am representing the Skeleton tribe.'

Nathan, 'My name is Nathan, and I am representing the Spider tribe.'

Herobrine, 'Now you.' He said to the girl still not answering.

?, 'My name is Ana, and I am representing the End tribe.' She said in a little voice.

Herobrine, 'Good now you can all go.'

On the way out I walked next to Ana.

Nathan, 'Thanks for yesterday.'

Ana, 'Okay.'

Nathan, 'I mean Fue is always trying to get into my pants I just didn't think she would go that far.'

She was shrinking even more into her jacket.

I saw that she was wearing headphones.

Nathan, 'Hey where did you get these, I didn't know you could get them here.'

Ana, 'Don't touch those, they were my mom's.'

Nathan, 'Sorry. Bye.'

I walked up to Aidan.

Aidan, 'Why do you approach lowly knave.'

Nathan, 'Wow, I guess Fue isn't the only Blaze with a major attitude.'

Aidan, 'What did you say about her highness.' He said angrily

Nathan, 'That she's got attitude, plus she tried to kidnap me yesterday.'

Aidan, 'That's not at all true, she's supposed to marry me when I'm older.'

Nathan, 'You can keep her.'

He stood there in either shock or anger over what I had said, but I just kept walking.

* * *

_I had heard you were the representative for the Spider tribe, and I would like to challenge you for the right to fight for the Spiders._

_Signed:Christian_

Nathan, 'Who, the heck, is Christian. Well I'm goin' to bed.'

* * *

**Hoop Jewel leiked**


	9. Chapter 9:Welcome

**Heyoooo, I know your asking Beansy, why did you change the name of your story, that's weird. Well, the first idea I had for the story was good, but, then I had a better Idea that was even better AND I could still keep the earlier chapters. So enough of me babblin' on with ma store he.**

Kevin, 'Hey Nathan wake up, we are needed in the auditorium.' Kevin cried through the door.

Nathan, 'Kay, I'll get up.'

Kevin, 'We need to be there in ten minutes.'

Nathan, 'Okay.'

* * *

Headmaster, 'Thank you for coming, due to the Trials coming in a week we won't be meeting until after.'

Crowds, 'Wooooo, yeeaaaaaaaa.'

Kevin, 'Yesss, now I can make it home in time for Queen Andr's parade.'

Nathan, 'And I guess that I can go back to the Spider Caverns with Cessa and Mary.'

Kevin, 'Bye.'

Nathan, 'Bye.'

* * *

Cessa, 'Hey where have you been, we haven't seen you all week.'

Nathan, 'Sorry, I've just had a lot of training.'

Mary, 'It's okay, as long as we go home together.'

Nathan, 'Great, another thirteen hour long train ride.'

Mary, 'Actually, they've fixed the transporter so we can go home now.'

Nathan, 'Really!'

* * *

We approached a large jeweled platform on the ground that was split into eight different peices.'

Mary, 'So we've got everything, now let's go.' She started messing with the panel next to the platform and we were taken to a void of darkness with green stars everywhere.

Then the voices came.

_Help us, save us, please don't leave us, beware..._

Then we entered into one of the green stars and appeared in the middle of town hall in the Spider Caverns.

But little did they know, there was someone watching them leave.

?, 'That little- it's okay he's probably going to enter anyway, I'll deal with him then.'

* * *

Ronald, 'Haha, welcome back, I hope you had a good time there.' **(BTW, This is during September.)**

Marianne, 'Don't try to stall, just do it.'

Ronald, **sigh **'Fine. Nathan, we are hosting a tournament, and we would like to enter you.'

Nathan, 'Sure.'

Ronald, 'Keep in mind to win and obtain the prize, you will have to defeat the strongest in the land and -'

Nathan, 'Don't worry, this should give me more practice.'

Ronald, 'No I don't think you get-'

Nathan, 'See you later, I'm gonna unpack.'

Ronald, 'He left.'

Marianne, 'Good, now you two can go. And Mary, can you go and tell him what he didn't care to let us tell him.'

* * *

Mary approached me as I went towards my room.

Mary, 'There was something we tried to tell you, but you didnt listen.'

Nathan, 'What is that.'

Mary, 'The tournament is a fight-to-the-death tourney.'

Nathan, 'Well then I had better not lose.'

Mary, 'Whatever. So I heard that Herobrine himself taught you.'

Nathan, 'Yeah, so.'

Mary, 'Wow, you really don't know anything do you? Herobrine is king over all of the dark.'

Nathan, 'Really. He said that what Notch said about me intrigued him.'

Mary, 'You know Notch too, wow, I think we made the right choice getting you.'

Nathan, 'Yeah, me too.'

Mary, 'What?'

Nathan, 'Nothing, I'll get unpacked.'

_Well it's great to be somewhere familiar._

I started to unpack and found a note in my bag from Kevin.

_to: Nathan_

_Hope you will have a good time back home, I'm going back with Ana, she's told me a lot about you, well a lot about Fue and you she's crazy isn't she? Well I hope you are happy there, see you in one week. Kevin._

I laughed to myself a little bit remembering what had happened with Fue.

_I guess I har better sign up._

* * *

I had left the castle and went to the colosseum nearby and found hundreds of strong muscly men waiting to sign up.

Man 1, 'I can't wait to bash some skulls.'

Man 2, 'Well your head might be the one getting bashed, the past champion is competing.'

Man 3, 'I'm doing this for the prize the finalist gets.'

Man 2, 'Any idea what that is?'

Man 1, 'Nope, I just hear it's really worth it.'

The time finally came for me to sign up.

Man behind counter, 'Well your a little young to be entering this tourney. Whatever, your funeral. First and last name please plus the name of your closest relative or friend.'

Nathan, 'Nathan Prescott, and uhmmm Cessa Arachne.'

MBC, 'Well so your the rep, good luck.'

I walked away from the counter as they added my name to the roster, then a figure approached me.

?, 'Well hello Nathan.'

Nathan, 'Hello, do I know you.'

?, 'No, but I know you. You're the one trying to get with the princess.'

Nathan, 'Uhmmm, sure, but who are you.'

?, 'My name is Christian.'

Nathan, 'So you're the one who left the note on my door.'

Christian, 'Yes and I will defeat you in this tournament.'

Nathan, 'Whatever you say, buddy.'

I left him standing there as I went back to the castle as it was getting dark.

* * *

I laid in bed for a while thinking, thinking about everything I've done in the past month, all the friends I've made, all the crazy people I've met and the new family I made. Then I fell asleep.

Notch, 'Hey there, Nathan.'

Nathan, 'Hey Notch it's been a while. I haven't seen you in weeks.'

Notch, 'Well things came up.'

Nathan, 'Herobrines been teaching me stuff.'

Notch, 'Well I asked him and he owed me a favor, plus he was kind of interested in you.'

Nathan, 'I've entered the tournament here.'

Notch, 'I'll see if I can visit.'

Nathan, 'That would be really cool.'

Notch, 'Okay. Well I've got to go, bye.'

Nathan, 'Bye.'

* * *

**Hoop Jewel leiked**

**I'm so hungry I could eat anything.**

**How bout' a lick o' my popsicle Stewie.**

**Nevermind I found some lint.**


	10. Chapter 10:What's wrong with you, Mary

**Yaaaay, double digits, were havin' a party, and you're all invited. We're gonna play DDR all night.**

**Do a little dance, make a little love, I don't own this song.**

**Anyway, back to the story.**

**But first.**

**YoMama: Thanks for that I'm glad you enjoy my story. And all those other people who bothered to keep reading this far too.**

**Btw, I'm not feeling to well, I think it's ebola, but I'm not sure, is it normal to have your kidney to come out your nose. No? Well its a good thing thats not happening to me.**

Elise, 'Wake up, Nathan!' She was screaming in my ear. 'Your needed at the front gate!'

Nathan, 'Okay, stop shouting!'

She skipped on her merry way out of my room.

Nathan, 'I swear she's going to make me deaf one of these days.'

I made my way to the gates to meet a man dressed in a yellow leather tunic and very baggy pants.

?, 'Hello, good sir, I am here to deliver the following message. Ahemmm, _the tournament will begin tonight at sunset, however there are pre-tournament sparring matches going on. Hope to see you there. Michale.' He spoke all this with a weird british accent._

Nathan, 'Thank you, the message is received.'

Messenger, 'I will be on my way then.'

As he left and the gates were closed I burst out laughing.

Mary, 'What's so funny?' She said entering through the east hall.

Nathan, 'O, nothing, I just received a message.'

Mary, 'From whom?'

Nathan, 'Someone named Michale.'

She dropped her bag to the floor and stared at me.

Mary, 'He sent a message to you. What did he want?'

Nathan, 'Something about pre-tournament sparring matches and him wanting me there.'

Mary, 'Can I come with.' She asked eagerly.

Nathan, 'Sure.'

She practically attacked me after I answered her.

Mary, 'Yes, thank you, thank you, thank you!'

She ran back up to her room talking to herself.

Nathan, 'Okaaaayyyy.'

_I wonder if she knows where it is. I should leave a note._

So I pulled a piece of scrap paper and wrote on it. _I went to the colosseum, be back later._

I left the castle and took my head to the colosseum talking with the locals along the way.

I spotted a few groups of kids running around. One group had a couple of kids dressed up as girls and one guy in pponytails, the other group was larger and had lots of different people running around yelling really weird things completely different from what they were talking about earlier. Then a woman came out with a tray of bread and the larger group of kids saw this and all screamed in unison 'BUUUDDDDEEEEERR!' And started devouring the bread which probably had butter on it.

* * *

I made it to the colosseum and was greeted by two large armed men in a fistfight. One had a long scraggly beard the other had no hair at all.

No-hair, 'I said never to talk about that.'

Scraggle beard, 'About what, you mean the- ouch!' The no-haired man had started to rip the hair off his chin.

I realized then that I had to atop this. I ran forward leapt on top of no-hair's back and jabbed him in a couple pressure points making him double over then jabbed my finger into scraggle beards neck pacifying him.

Nathan, 'I would ask you to settle this like men, but you proved you could never amount to being a man, come on I mean hair pulling. You could have done much better than that.'

They looked at the source of their mocking and saw that a little kid had just taken them down which wounded their pride.

I left the two outside and went inside and saw the complete majesty that was the colosseum. The walls were polished marble, there were floating platforms in the air and it was massive.

?, 'Hey there little buddy. Are you Nathan per chance.'

Nathan, 'Yes, and you are.'

?, 'My name is Michale, but my friends call me Mickey.'

Nathan, 'So why did you want to talk to me?'

Michale, 'I wanted to see the man who would represent our nation.'

Nathan, 'I guess there's nothing wrong with that.'

Michale, 'So, what do you prefer.'

Nathan, 'Ummm, give me the rapier.'

He threw me a heavy, wooden blade and picked up a large wooden broadsword.

Michale, 'You ready?'

Nathan, 'Sure.'

* * *

He swung his large, wooden blade in an arc for my shoulder, but I dodged to the side and whipped the wooden rapier into his stomach.

Michale, 'One-nil.'

I was the one to swing first, thrusting the sword forward and barely missing him as he had leapt to the side and swung the blade down aiming for my back but I dashed forward and spun around.

Michale, 'You're fast.'

Nathan, 'Yeah, but that sword of yours is too heavy to be just swinging around, you'd be better of with a more slim, lightweight sword.'

Michale, 'Yeah, but I like these better, because I can do this.' He dashed at me at a faster speed than before dragging the sword behind him, he had used the propulsion of his running to swing the sword faster and clocked my just above my wrist.

Nathan, 'Ow, I see that.'

Michale, 'One-one, next point wins.'

We stood ten feet from each other and dashed forward. He swung horizontally and I ducked down to swing at his legs but he jumped back and ran forward dragging his sword along the ground. I took my chance to land a hit as I ran forward and swept my foot across the ground caching his leg. He tumbled forwards but caught himself and hoisted himself on his blade. We ran at each other determined to make a hit and we both hit each others left shoulder.

* * *

Michale, 'Good game.'

Nathan, 'Yeah, but it was still a tie.'

Michale, 'We'll settle it later.'

Our conversation was cut short by Mary running towards us calling my name.

Mary, 'Hey Nathan, that was awesome, I can't believe you tied last years champion.'

Nathan, 'Wait, you mean you won last year.'

Michale, 'Yeah, and the prize last year was a wish granted by the king and queen. I used it to save my mother who had fallen ill after working for years mining. They provided her with enough to care for herself and never work a day in the rest of her life.'

Nathan, 'Wow, that was amazing.'

Mary, 'Yeah.' She stood there staring at Michale starry eyed.

Michale, 'O, hey its almost sunset, here.' He said before handing me a bottle of orange liquid. 'Drink it.'

I did as he said and as the liquid poured down my throat all my strength was restored and the bruises faded.

Nathan, 'Wow, thanks.'

Michale, 'No problem. I had better get ready for tonight, as should you.'

Nathan, 'Yeah, we should go, come on Mary.'

Mary, 'Yeah, yeah go ahead.'

Nathan, 'Come on we have to go.'

Mary, 'Yeah thats nice.' She still just sat there staring at Michale as he left.

Nathan, 'Hey Mary, I'm going to go kill your family and friends then tie you up on a flaming boat in the ocean.'

Mary, 'Go ahead.'

Nathan, 'Michale has a girlfriend.'

Mary, 'WHAT!'

Nathan, 'There I got t your attention now lets go.'

Mary, 'Fine.' She said catching one more look at Michale before leaving.

* * *

Nathan, 'Okay, so we just have to be here at sunset.' I said glancing at the moving portrait on the cavern wall. 'About an hour till then.'

_Till the death, huh._

* * *

**Hope Jewel leiked.**

**I'm hoping I'll get better soon, but that won't stop me from writing.**


	11. Chapter 11:The first

**Well people I'm back to deliver and tha****t is what im going to do. Probably.**

**Thanks to Lady Andromeda 465 for the OC. u should check her out, really good stories.**

* * *

Mary and I left the colosseum and went back to the castle to prepare for the first round.

Mary, 'Are you sure you're ready for this.'

Nathan, 'Well I signed up didn't I, no going back now.'

Mary, 'That's true, but what if you lose and get hurt.'

Nathan, 'Then I had better not lose. But thanks for worrying.'

On the way we had passed Mark in the blacksmith.

Mark, 'Hey! Nathan!'

Nathan, 'Hey Mark how's it going.'

Mark, 'I've got something for you, and I guess that now is as good as ever.' He produced a long, rectangular box out of his jacket and handed it to me.

Nathan, 'What's this?'

Mark, 'Open it and see.'

I tore open the box and saw a silver longsword with a forked tip and hooks near the bottom of the blade.

Nathan, 'Cool, thanks for this. I've been needing a sword for the tournament.'

Mark, 'Hope it will help.'

Nathan, 'Bye!'

Mark, 'Bye.'

Mary and I continued our walk towards the castle.

Mary, 'He really admires you doesn't he.'

Nathan, 'Yeah, I guess.'

Mary, 'Can I see the sword for a minute.'

Nathan, 'Sure.'

I handed her the blade and she examined it further.

Mary, 'Wow he must have spent a fortune on this, there is pure Corrilym in this.'

Nathan, 'Why, what is that.'

Mary, 'The third strongest metal in the lands.'

Nathan, 'He didn't have to do that for me.'

Mary, 'Well you did free him and bring his family back together.'

Nathan, 'Then I should yhank him properly later, but now I need to finish preparations for the first round.'

I started towards my room as we entered the castle. I gathered everything that I'd need for the match.

* * *

I stood at the entrance to the colosseum which now had an orange colored portal filling the doorway. I took a step into the orange-ness and was taken to a large room full of equipment and a man standing next to a gate.

Man, 'Hello and thank you for participating in this tournament. Your first opponent will be Andromeda Gray. After the battle please retire here for there will be another match shortly after.'

After he finished talking he left into a small room attached to the room I was in. And I heard a voice from outside the gate.

Announcer, 'Welcome all to match number thirty-five, the combatants in this round will be, Nathaniel Prescott and Andromeda Gray.'

I stepped outside of the gate and found myself in a little arena with thousands of people in the stands cheering as I did, and out of he other gate came a girl looking about twenty to twenty-one in tattered clothes and her only protection was a glowing diamond sword.

Announcer, 'Begin!'

* * *

A voice rang through my head.

_Notch, 'Nathan, whatever you do do not kill this girl.'_

_Nathan, 'Alright.'_

* * *

She ran at me holding her sword behind her readying for a horizontal slash, but I stepped to the other side which made her stumble as she swung. I took this chance to make a strike but Notch's words stuck in my head, she noticed my hesitation and cut my arm with her sword. It hurt so much, not to mention that all the hairs on my arm her singed off. Lets just say that I was not very happy about that. I knocked the sword out of her hand and hit her hard on the back of her head knocking her out.

* * *

Announcer, 'And Nathan is the winner!'

The crowd cheered on for my victory.

I went to pick my opponent up by the arm but as soon as I touched her I saw everything that she had gone through to get here. She was the daughter of Heronbrine and was exiled from her home with her mother to a village where she met her best friend,Adam, bht the village was destroyed and she and Adam were the only survivors so they had to live and provide for themselves, at least until they were both taken and she was forced to enter the tournament to win their freedom.

I picked her up and signaled for Ronald to meet me in my room.

* * *

Ronald, 'So what did you want to meet for.'

Nathan, 'Are you aware that she is being forced to participate.'

Ronald, 'No, I wasn't aware of that, do you know who is responsible for this.'

Nathan, 'Yes I do. Remember that prisoner I asked to be set free.'

Ronald, 'Yes.'

Nathan, 'Well remember that he killed a duke who tried to assault his wife.'

Ronald, 'Yes.'

Nathan, 'Well it was his son who has been holding prisoners and forcing them into slavery.'

Ronald, 'Well, I can deal with that very well. Actually, I'll deal with it now.'

Nathan, 'O, and could you take her with you, she has a friend who has also been captured.'

Ronald, 'Sure, I can do that.'

Nathan, 'Well I had better be going, I've got another round coming up.'

Ronald, 'Sure, see you later.'

* * *

Announcer, 'Hello and welcome to match number seventy-nine, the combatants for this round will be Nathaniel Presott and Alexander Key.'

Out came a tall soldier weilding a battle-axe and wearing some flashy armor.

* * *

He charged me ready to attack and swung at me in vertical arcs but I dodged to the side every time. He swung until his axe got caught in a log on the ground, I took this chance to disarm him, he stumbled back and I leapt forward severing the connections between his armor revealing long, blond hair and dark red eyes. He gave me one long glare then I ran forward and gave him a long gash across his arm, and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Announcer, 'And the winner is Nathan!'

* * *

**Hoop Jewel leiked**

**Thank you all for reading my story and I will talk to you l8r.**


	12. Chapter 12:The second

**Hallo peoples welcome to mah story.**

**Lady Andromeda 465: I was soo happy when I saw that you had liked my story. Thank you. :P**

* * *

Announcer, 'That will be it for today, make sure to come back tomorrow for the next matches.'

I ran into Ronald on the way back to the castle.

Ronald, 'There is someone who would like to see you, they are at the castle.'

Nathan, 'Okay, who.'

He left without answering my question.

Nathan, 'Whatever.'

I also ran into Herobrine on the way.

Herobrine, 'Well hello, congratulations on your victory.'

I glared at him. When I saw what that girl had gone through I saw him there a lot of the time.

Nathan, 'Could you come to the castle with me.'

Herobrine, 'Sure, why.'

Nathan, 'Just come on.'

We made our way towards the castle.

I still couldn't believe what Herobrine had done what I had seen, he completely devastated a village, kidnapped and killed hundreds of people and plus he was her dad.

As the entrance grew closer I saw two figures conversing at the large doors.

Andromeda, 'I don't care what he does, he set us free.'

?, 'Yes, but how did he know where we were? And does he know about your 'you know whats'?'

Andromeda, 'Come on Adam, I trust him and that's enough.'

Adam, 'Fine.'

I approached them

Nathan, 'Hello, I'm glad to see you're alright, and is this you're friends.' I held my hand out to him but he just grimaced at me.

Adam, 'Just do it already.'

Andromeda, 'Thank you for setting us free.'

Nathan, 'You're welcome. And there's someone I would like you to meet.'

I gestured for Herobrine to enter into the conversation.

Andromeda, 'What's he doing here.'

Nathan, 'Now is there something you would like to say.'

Herobrine, 'I'm sorry for what I've done, I have made many mistakes in my past but what I did to you and your mother is something I could never forgive myself for what I have done.'

She started crying and hesitantly hugged him.

Andromeda, 'It's okay, I forgive you.'

Adam just stood away with a straight face.

Herobrine, 'You and your friend could come and live with me.'

Andromeda, 'I don't think I could do that right now, It'll take a while to get over this.'

Herobrine, 'Well I could at least teach you to protect yourselves.'

Andromeda, 'That would help, yes.'

Nathan, 'Well I'm very tired and think I'm gonna go to sleep. You two can stay here for a little if you want.'

Andromeda, 'Sure, thanks.'

I had Mary show them to their rooms and went to mine.

Nathan, 'Ow, that's going to hurt in the morning.'

I layed down on my bed and fell asleep. It wasn't my normal dream, everything was on fire, there were three people fighting a giant demon. The dream ended before the final blow was struck and I was brought to my usual dream with Notch sitting in a chair.

Nathan, 'What was that?'

Notch, 'That, my friend, was a glimpse of the past.'

Nathan, 'Really? O, and thanks for telling me to not hurt thar girl.'

Notch, 'If I didn't Herobrine would have skinned you and worn you like a jacket.'

Nathan, 'Yea, no kidding. And how did I see those things when I touched her?'

_Notch, 'Like I said, glimpses of the past.'_

_Nathan, 'O, is that going to be a frequent thing now, or no.'_

_Notch, 'Ha ha, no, they will come to you when you need them.'_

_Nathan, 'Well I can feel myself waking up. Bye.'_

_Notch, 'Bye.'_

* * *

I came to the colosseum again to be greeted by tall silver-haired, yellow eyed man.

?, 'Hey!'

Nathan, 'Hey. Do I know you?'

?, 'Come on don't tell me you forgot about me that fast.'

Nathan, 'Haha, just messing with you, Michale.'

Michale, 'Well hardie har har.'

Nathan, 'Well how did your matches go.'

Michale, 'Not as good as yours I hear.'

Nathan, 'Really, I did that good?'

Michale, 'Well keep doing your best and maybe we will face each other in the end.'

Nathan, 'Maybe. Well bye.'

Michale, 'Bye.'

* * *

Man, 'Welcome to day two of three, congratulations on surviving day one.'

Nathan, 'Okay I'm ready to fight.'

* * *

I entered the arena which was now a desert instead of a forest. My opponent was wielding a short bow and had many knives in pockets on his leather armor. As soon as the announcer finished talking and began the fight he leapt up to one of the hills and started firing arrow after arrow at me, one every once in a while grazed me. I spotted a pyramid entrance and ran inside thinking that he couldn't use a bow in it. He followed me inside wielding his knives. The tunnels inside were like a maze but I had a perfect memory due to my modified brain so I transversed the tunnels easily, I snuck up behind him and dealt a fast and deadly blow which finished the battle.

* * *

I exited the tunnels and went back to my gate to rest.

I was awoken by the announcer starting the next match.

* * *

My opponent this round was in pretty much the same thing as me; no armor, a longsword and a small bow on his back. The only thing different was that he was flashy; his sword and bow were covered in jewels and his clothes were very expensive looking. He was fast, and that is probably the only good thing about him. When he realized that his speed wouldn't be enough to beat me we struck swords and he said 'I'll make you a deal, you throw the match and I'll give you everything you want.' But my reply was 'Screw you.' I threw him back and he ran at me and tried to hit me but his sword skills were pitiful. This guy just didn't stop trying to make me flinch or threaten me. He said that if I didn't give in, he would have my entire family killed, of course I laughed at this. I'd had enough fun for one afternoon so I flicked my wrist and flung his sword into the air and cut his head clean off.

* * *

The announcer declared that I was the winner and that this was the end of day two so I decided to go home, but I had people approaching me until really late.

When I had finally gotten home and was heading to my room I heard a whispered voice and just couldn't help myself.

?, 'Yes, yes, yes, understood, yes so when you win the tournament and give the princess the love potion, I'm supposed to kill the rest of the family.'

I had looked to see who was talking but he had left in a hurry.

_I'll probably never find that guy. So all I have to do is win. Easy._

* * *

**Hoop Jewel leiked**

**Thx for reading.**

* * *

Ah Brian nothing cures sadness like the glory of pizza.

Did anybody order some sausage.

O, gosh.


	13. Chapter 13:The final

**Hai peoples, if you've read this far thank you and back to the story.**

**Lady Andromeda 465: Thanks again, it makes me really happy to see that people like what I've made. :D**

* * *

I was exhausted. The last day I slept in until four in the P.M.

I had to make my way to the colosseum earlier with the words I had heard ringing through my head constantly.

_Who could it have been? What are they trying to accomplish?_

I just knew that I had to stop them.

I didn't stop to chat with anyone because I was late. I entered the portal and was taken to my room but the man wasn't there to greet me.

Nathan, 'I need to win, I just have to.'

I finished getting ready just as the announcer called us to battle.

Announcer, 'This battle will be one for the ages folks, we have the champion, Michale, and the rookie destroyer, Nathan, begin!'

We entered the arena which now was a lava river with stone pillars coming out of it.

* * *

I approached him slowly and he did the same. When we were infront of eachother we shook hands and turned around. I ran forward and leapt onto one of the pillars, pulled out my bow and looked for him but I couldn't find him. I listened for a while and heard some splashing and turned towards the sound to see the lava had bubbled. He emerged out of the water and leapt up to my pillar. I had managed to escape his attack and drop onto a large platform in the middle of the river.

Michale, 'It's no use Nathan.'

Nathan, 'It ended in a draw remember.'

He darted forward swinging his sword in diagonal arcs.

I leapt over his head and cut his back. He took a step forward and dropped his sword.

Michale, 'Well, I think it's time I had stopped going easy on you.'

He pulled his large broadsword off of his back and turned to face me.

Nathan, 'Me too.'

He charged me with his sword dragging behind him.

I was about to jump to the side, until I realized that the land we were on was thin and there was nowhere for me to dodge, so I held my sword infront of me to block, and heard the clank, crack and the sound of something whipping through the air. I looked and saw that he had broken my sword to the hilt.

Michale, 'Hah, it's all ogre now. I knew what you were going to do. O, and by the way thanks for showing me all your skills when we 'trained'.'

A large smile grew on his face as he raised his sword to kill me, I crawled back to escape the broken sword in my hand.

_Someone help please._

Then like a miracle I could see all of the openings I could have and how to do them. I stood and stopped and he swung horizontally.

_Now!_

I leapt up onto his sword and pushed myself forward plunging the sword hilt into his stomach.

Michale, 'No, I was supposed to win, I was going to use my prize to get my own kingdom and rule with an iron fist.'

Nathan, 'Then you shouldn't have double-crossed me, and tried to kill my new family.'

Michale, 'What? I never tried to kill the king and que-'

He dropped dead.

* * *

Announcer, 'And the winner of the semi-final match is, Nathan!'

I ran into my room and looked at the broken sword in my hand.

Announcer, 'And now the match you have all been waiting for, the finale to this tournament, our combatants are Nathaniel Prescott and Christian Keys.'

I grabbed a new sword and entered the arena. And saw my opponents red, glowing sword.

He approached me and said.

Christian, 'I'm gonna enjoy seeing you squirm.'

He turned and went back.

Announcer, 'Begin!'

He slowly approached me holding his sword infront of him. He tried to attack me every once in a while but I smacked his sword to the side. We continued this for a little until he started holding his sword above his head, cracking it down at me but every time I blocked. The last time he cracked his sword down it snapped my sword in half. He charged me, punched me in the gut and cut my arm. My vision was blurry from the tears I'd cried but I had felt him grab me and throw me at the wall. He threw his sword at me cutting through my heart and pinning me to the wall.

Announcer, 'And the winner of the Spider's Trials is, Christian! The king would now like to present your prize.'

Ronald, 'Your prize is one desire granted by me, and you will get to represent the Spider Caverns in place of Nathan.'

Christian, 'Yeah! For my desire I want a kiss form the princess, dear Cessa.'

I just hung there watching the entire thing, rage filling my mind and my vision fading, until I heard voices in my head.

_?, 'Come on, Nathan, you could do better than that.'_ And _Prerequisites met, restoring system files 1 of 4._

My vision had restored and the sword pinning me to the wall had been pushed out and I fell to the ground but didn't make impact as I was floating above the ground.

_Uploading drive file [Soul Ripper]._

Numbers and letter had started surrounding my hand and extending outward creating a sword with a large glowing gem and two thin blades coming out of the end.

No one had noticed this happening so I shot forward creating a sonicboom as Christia's head dropped to the ground.

I had thought that I had won until I turned around and saw Christian's body picking his head back up and putting it on.

Christian, 'Well, your just full of surprises aren't you, well no problen, cause I've got my own.'

His sword had started glowing orange and he turned invisible.

Christian, 'Let's see if you can find me now.'

_Activating sonar._

I heard a loud beeping noise.

_Enemy detected._

I looked to my right and saw a blue shape running towards me. I ran forward and plunged my sword into his stomach.

The invisibility faded and revealed his shocked and horrified face which was being drained of color. His body dropped to the floor and disintegrated leaving his sword floating in the air so I swung my sword and shattered the blade into pieces.

* * *

I heard a scream coming from the small tower that was holding the royal family. I looked and saw a man screaming and flailing his arms like a lunatic. The reason for this was a little spider girl clamping onto his shoulder.

* * *

**Ten hours ago.**

Nathan, 'Hey Elise.'

Elise, 'Yeth.' She said with a mouth full of food.

Nathan, 'If anybody comes into the tower during the tournament today, I want you to bite him and not let go.'

Elise, 'Okay.' She said with a goofy grin on her face.

* * *

**Back to the present**

Nathan, 'Arrest that man for treason and attempted murder.'

Armed men flooded the tower and caught the man.

Nathan, 'Looks like I won.' I then fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Hoop Jewel leiked.**

**Thx for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14:Rescuing a Friend

**Hallo, peoplez who are reading my story. **

**Lady Andromeda 465: I'm glad you liked it. My computer quit on me right as I finished the chapter and I wanted to throw my computer across the room.**

* * *

I woke up in a small box with nothing but a piece of paper and my equipment with me.

Nathan, 'Where am I?'

I looked around as my eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw a bit of light a small distance ahead.

It was a torch stuck in the ground, probably for me to read the piece of paper.

_To: Nathan_

_We welcome you to the Trials of Darkness, in order for no one else to be here we have brought you to an undisclosed location and have given you a map to where we will be meeting. In order to keep the location secret you will have to burn these papers. So be sure to get here soon and you have one week._

_Ian._

I memorized the map and started on my way through the dark.

I saw a dim light along the way and followed it. It led to a small cave on a steep cliffside.

Inside was a door that had a bright light illuminating the cave, there was a strange kind of singing and and deep melody. I snuck inside and found myself inside a large village with no one on the streets, I had seen a lantern standing on a post outside of a small mansion.

I walked up to the door and knocked followed by a man opening the door and gesturing for me to come in.

?, 'Yes, yes, welcome, we don't get many visitors here.'

Nathan, 'Yes, thank you.'

?, 'My name is Sal. Would you like anything to eat or drink.'

Nathan, 'Maybe later, I'm tired is there a place for me to sleep.'

Sal, 'Yes, follow me.'

He lead me through a hall and put me in a room.

Sal, 'Sweet dreams.'

I laid down on the bed for a while until I got thirsty. I looked to the side and saw a glass of water sitting on a stand. I chugged it down and left my room.

I had taken a few steps until my head had started to spin and I fell unconscious.

Sal, 'Yes, His Majesty's going to like you.'

* * *

_?, 'Dude. Dude! Wake up!'_

I shot up and looked for the source of the voice but couldn't find anyone.

Nathan, 'Where am I.'

Sal was sitting on a stool next to the wall across from me.

Sal, 'You're in His Majesty's prison.'

Nathan, 'Why?'

Sal, 'Because I felt like it.'

Nathan, 'Okay, how long have I been out.'

Sal, 'Twelve whole hours, haha. Well I need food see you in like a day, hahaha.'

_Stupid jerk, let's see how he likes it when I shove my fist dow his throat and rip out his esophagus._

I walked up next to the bars seperating me from the outside and yanked on them.

_Nope, they're sturdy. Well I can try something else. Cpu_

_WELCOME._

_Search, Deleter._

_DELETER SELECTED, RUNNING PROGRAM._

A little red crystal materialized in my hand, I pointed it at the bars and a little beam of light eminated from it and turned the bars into salt.

_DELETER BATTERY DEPLETED, RECHARGING REQUIRED._

_Great, just great, well at least I'm out._

I stepped through the hole where the bars used to be and went up some stairs to what seemed to be a throne room with a king sitting on his throne.

King, 'Well peasant, you have fulfilled the debt to me fully, now you are free.'

A couple of guards grabbed him and dragged him away.

I spotted Sal next to the throne and stepped out into the open.

Sal, 'H-how did you get out, you were locked up.'

Nathan, 'Nothing can keep me locked up.'

King, 'What is it that you desire, Hoodlum.'

Nathan, 'Well, I wanted to rest, but was taken away by that harpy.'

King, 'Well, all must be taken infront of the king to be judged.'

Nathan, 'Fallacy.'

I saw a girl peek over the back of the throne who I recognized was Ana, she had tears flowing out her eyes and a chain around her neck.

Nathan, 'Oooh, that's it. Give her back and I will leave you and your little dwarf alone.'

King, 'I'm sorry, but she is to be my queen.'

Sal, 'Yeah!'

King, 'Shut up, Sally.'

Sal, 'It's Sal!'

Nathan, 'How about I fight for her.'

King, 'Yes, I will deal with you that way.'

Sal, 'Shall I fetch Sir Edward.'

King, 'Yes, that should suffice.'

* * *

I was brought to a little field with Sal and the king who was dragging Ana behind him.

King, 'Sir Edward, this shall be your opponent.'

A man with shining silver armor on a horse trodded up next to me.

Sir Edward, 'But Sire, he has no weapon.'

King, 'Then that should make this easy, now go!'

* * *

He stood across from me holding his sword at me. Then he charged.

_UPLOAD IN PROGRESS._

Soul Ripper materialized in my hand and I killed his horse with a single swing.

His horse fell to the ground and he stood looking at the sword that had just appeared in my hand.

Sir Edward, 'It can't be, that can't be it. When I slay you I will take that sword from your thieving hands.'

Sal, 'What sorcery has he done.'

King, 'It makes no difference.'

Sir Edward got back to his feet and weaved towards me swiftly. He swung at me many times but time went slower for me so I could block or dodge every blow.

Sir Edward, 'You can't be it. I was supposed to be the chosen one.'

He started attacking more frantically.

I caught his sword in between the two blades of my sword and threw it into the air and then thrusted my sword into his sword arm.

* * *

Sir Edward, 'I yield.'

King, 'What! No! You good for nothing, you live to serve me and only me.'

I shot infront of him and held my sword to the kings neck.

Nathan, 'I'll be taking my friend now.'

King, 'No! She's mine! You can't have her! I-'

I cut his throat making him flop to the floor gasping for air.

Sal, 'Yes, now I can take the throne!'

I shot forward and pushed my sword into his neck, killing him.

Nathan, 'Ana, lets get you out of those things. And you.' I said pointing at Sir Edward. 'You shall be the new king, a just and right king for this is what happens to unjust kings and their followers.'

I cut the chains off of Ana and left the field back towards where I had entered this place to begin with and continued my journey again, but with a friend by my side.

* * *

**Hoop Jewel leiked**

**Don't hate me Eternal_Ender for this.**


	15. Chapter 15:There but not there

**Hey guys, it's time for Fifteen, so Do a Little Dance and maybe Make a little Love possibly Get Down Tonight.**

**Lady Andromeda 465: It sucked soo much.**

**Eternal Ender: Thanks, The tears were there so that people would get and idea of how long she has been there and what they did(don't worry, they didn't do 'Certain' things to her) but as long as you enjoyed.**

* * *

Ana and I continued our journey and she told me how she had gotten captured.

Ana, 'I had just started and came across a man who had offered a place to stay for the night, so I agreed and went with him. But when I got there I was hit across the head and woke up chained to a wall in that palace. He had struck me many times and I couldn't teleport away for some reason. Then I saw you... and you saved me. Thank you soo much.'

Nathan, 'It's okay, I couldn't have left you there. Let's set up camp here.'

I used the stray leaves and twigs to make a small fire, then layed out my sleeping roll. Ana just sat there in the warmth of the fire.

Nathan, 'Where's your roll?'

Ana, 'They took it.'

Nathan, 'Then use mine, I'm okay next to the fire.'

Ana, 'Thank you, you're so kind.' She said then curling up in the cloth.

Nathan, 'Your welcome, Annika.'

_Annika, I hope they're okay._

I sat by the fire feeding it leaves and twigs until I fell asleep.

* * *

_Notch, 'Well, how's it going so far.'_

_Nathan, 'Pretty good.'_

_Herobrine, 'You've still got a ways to go.'_

_Nathan, 'I know. And how's Andromeda right now.'_

_Herobrine, 'Still a bit uncomfortable, but she has been getting better with a sword, still needs work with a bow.'_

_Nathan, 'Good, take good care of them and try not to strangle Adam please.'_

_Herobrine, 'Fine.'_

_Notch, 'You have grown a lot in the past ten years.'_

_Herobrine, 'And I regret everything I've done, but I'm glad that Andromeda is safe.'_

_Nathan, 'Well I can feel myself waking up, bye.'_

* * *

Ana had been shaking me furiously, trying to wake me up.

Nathan, 'What's wrong?'

Ana, 'I can see a light ahead.'

I looked and saw a small orange glow ahead and smoke rising from around the rocks.

Nathan, 'Go hide up there, I'll see what's going on.'

Ana, 'But-'

Nathan, 'No buts, go hide.'

She crawled up to the small opening in the rock formation.

I had leapt from treetop to treetop to get a look of what was going on, and soon found myself right next to their camp and heard voices.

?, 'Are you sure you saw smoke over that way.'

?, 'Yes, Prince Richard, over in that direction.'

Prince Richard, 'Yes, we shall find the fugitives that murdered my father. General, we shall march now, gather the troops.'

* * *

I had returned to the camp to get Ana and run.

Ana, 'What's wrong?'

Nathan, 'They've got an army after us and we have five days to get to the gates, lets go.'

Ana, 'Wait what.'

Nathan, 'Let's go!'

I grabbed my stuff and the food we had and ran.

* * *

We had ran for half the day and made camp in a cave near a small lake.

Nathan, 'We can make a fire here, I'll gather some stuff.'

Ana, 'I'll come with.'

Nathan, 'Okay, lets go.'

We had come back with some food and wood.

Nathan, 'We made it quite a ways, we can rest for tonight and continue tomorrow.'

Ana, 'Can I ask you something.'

Nathan, 'Sure.'

Ana, 'Where are you from? I have seen you with the spiders but you obviously aren't a spider, you aren't an Ender or Blaze, what are you?'

Nathan, 'Can you keep a secret? I'm a human.'

Ana, 'But humans seclude themselves inside the great gates of Arnou.'

Nathan, 'You see I don't even know where or what that is, I was born somewhere completely different.'

Ana, 'Where?'

Nathan, 'Earth.'

Ana, 'Where's Earth?'

_?, 'Doooooon't.'_

Nathan, 'I'll explain later.'

Ana, 'Awww. Okay.'

Nathan, 'Let's get some rest.'

* * *

We had started our journey again early.

Nathan, 'If we keep it like this we will be there in no time at all.'

Ana, 'Yeah.'

Along the way we had stopped at a large waterfall.

Nathan, 'I wonder where this place actually is.'

Ana, 'It's a secret every year.'

Nathan, 'Well no time to stop.'

We made it past the lake and into a large clearing and was ambushed.

Prince Richard, 'Well, you were right General, they did come this way. Now avenge my father!'

They all ran at us and I heard a 'vwip' sound and Ana disappeared.

Nathan, 'Good, now I can deal with you without the problem of getting Ana hurt.'

I brought out Soul Ripper and started mowing them down until it was just the prince and his general.

Nathan, 'Out of my way, I have to make it to the gates.'

They had ran and Ana appeared by my side again.

Ana, 'That, was, Awesome!'

Nathan, 'Come on let's get to the gates, we should be there tomorrow morning if we keep like this.'

Ana, 'Yeah, let's go.'

* * *

We had made camp and slept.

As soon as we woke we walked.

We made it to the gate within two hours and approached the gate only to have hundreds of arrows whiz by.

Nathan, 'Get in there, now!'

She teleported into the doorway and hid.

Prince Richard, 'Well, let's see how you handle this.'

An army of maybe a thousand came from the trees and charged me and I slaughtered every one of them.

After every one of my assailants was dead I turned to the prince and felt something sharp pierce my neck. His general had just shot me in the neck.

Prince Richard, 'Well, it seems we've won. Now where is that delicious friend of yours.'

I had ripped the arrow out of my neck and hurled it at the general and it hit right into his windpipe and Ana had teleported to Prince Richard and sliced his throat.

* * *

Ana had teleported back to the gates and everyone else who was participating had come out to see what was happening and saw the bodies laying everywhere.

I had felt nothing, I just barely managed to keep myself standing.

Everyone ran towards me only to be stopped by a force keeping them to from leaving the gates.

I fell backwards and my vision faded away with the color silver being the last thing I had seen and the sound of the gates shutting the last thing I had heard.

* * *

**Hoop Jewel leiked**

**I was thinking about making another story and don't worry it most likely won't kill this one. Ive grown too attached to it. But tell me what you think.**

**Baiiiiii**


	16. Chapter 16:Beautious benefactor

**Heeeeeeeeey**,** sorry for the longish wait, I was watching a few new anime I found.**

**Eternal Ender: Just wait.**

**HiDeKiThEiDdEn: I guess I can see how that would be disturbing.**

**EclipticChaos: Ermagersh another of my favorites reading my story :D**

* * *

Ana POV

I saw Nathan fall backwards as the gates shut infront of us.

Ana, 'What's going on, why are the gates shutting?'

Herobrine joined in the confusion.

Herobrine, 'The gates will only open if he opens them. So we can't get to him.'

Ana, 'But we have to help him.'

Herobrine, 'I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do.'

Aidan, 'The challenges begin in three days, let's hope he gets here by then.'

* * *

Back to Nathan.

I layed on the ground at least I think I was. I couldn't do anything besides hear, every part of my body except my ears were numb and lifeless.

_WARNING, paralyzing virus detected, lacking current function to combat, requires a healing agent to erase virus._

I heard singing and a female voice coming from somewhere getting closer.

?, 'You're just not getting better, you're lucky I found you. And I'm talking to no one again.'

It was hard to picture everything as I lay there, but I was at least being taken care of.

?, 'I was hoping I didn't have to do this.'

Something was pushed against my neck where the arrow had gone through and all my strength came back to me.

_Healing agent acquired, erasure in progress._

_?, 'Well, that worked better than I thought.'_

My eyes flicked open and everything sense flooded in causing me to twitch and spasm. Then I got a look at my caregiver, her hair was green and her face was covered by a veil.

?, 'Maybe too well, just lay back down.'

My muscles were tightened from everything coming back all at once so it hurt to move.

?, 'Good, just lay down and rest, I'll get something for you to eat.'

She walked off and I got a good look at my surroundings. I was in a cave behind a waterfall and was laying down on a small cloth.

She came back holding a little platter of food.

?, 'You should be fine in a couple hours, but you need to rest still. Here.'

She started to feed me the little slices of steak and apple.

?, 'My name is Dianna.'

Nathan, 'My name is Nathan.'

Dianna, 'Good, it looks like you can speak now.'

I started to sit up because the pain started to lessen.

Dianna, 'No, stay down.'

Nathan, 'It's okay, I can move, I need to be somewhere. How long was I asleep.'

Dianna, 'Half a day.'

Nathan, 'How far are we from where you found me.'

Dianna, 'Not far, but you are in no shape to journey yet.'

Nathan, 'My deadline is in two days.'

Dianna, 'Then I will take you back there.'

Nathan, 'Okay, thank you.'

Dianna, 'But, only when you are feeling good enough.'

Nathan, 'Okay. Why do you wear that veil?'

Dianna, 'I'll tell you later, now sleep.'

* * *

_Herobrine, 'Where are you!'_

_Nathan, 'I'm in a cave somewhere, I should be able to get back tomorrow.'_

_Herobrine, 'You'd better.'_

* * *

Dianna, 'Hey. Hey! Wake up.'

Nathan, 'What?'

Dianna, 'You've slept long enough now you need to get your muscles moving.'

Nathan, 'I know, let's get moving.' I stood up and took a step and tripped.

I had caught myself but I had something in my hand. It was her veil, I looked at her face, she had dark blue eyes and a pale face, she was beautiful. She covered her face and ran to the far wall.

Dianna, 'Don't come near me.'

Nathan, 'What are you doing?'

Dianna, 'You mean you don't want to attack me?'

Nathan, 'Why would I do that?'

Dianna, 'But you saw my face, I don't understand.'

Nathan, 'I still don't get what your talking about.'

Dianna, 'When I was younger my best friend cursed me for 'betraying her'.'

Nathan, 'What do you mean?'

Dianna, 'She accused me of trying to steal the man she loved. She cursed me to have any man who looked at my face to desire me to the point of insanity. Are you a transvestite.'

Nathan, 'Heavens no.'

Dianna, 'Then why aren't you affected?'

Nathan, 'Might be because of this.' I said tapping my head.

Dianna, 'What?'

Nathan, 'I have almost perfect control of my brain.'

Dianna, 'The only other man who wasn't affected died in a fire along with my only real friend. Poor Andromeda and Adam even though we were three years apart we were the best of friends.'

Nathan, 'Wait, shortish with bronze colored hair.'

Dianna, 'Yeah, how?'

Nathan, 'Yeah she's fine, Adam too.'

Dianna, 'How did you know?'

Nathan, 'They are with Herobrine right now.'

Dianna, 'No! She can't. Why would she.'

Nathan, 'Don't worry, he's taking good care of them both.'

Dianna, 'Thank you soo much.' She squeezed me.

Nathan, 'Wait.'

I saw a weird looking purple glow coming from her face.

Nathan, 'Gimme a second.'

I put my hand to the glow and saw a sigil infront of it.

Nathan, 'Aha.'

I touched it and it shattered and disappeared.

Dianna, 'What the-'

Nathan, 'There you go, curse gone.'

Dianna, 'Just who are you.'

Nathan, 'A good person.'

Dianna, 'Let's get going to those gates now.'

We made it in good time and the gates opened as I approached. A familiar female shape leaped at me and squeezed me.

Ana, 'You're okay. Thank heavens.'

Nathan, 'It's okay. Now let's get inside.'

Ana, 'Who's that?'

Nathan, 'A friend. Come on Dianna.'

She turned around and looked at me searching for permission.'

Nathan, 'It's fine just come on.'

She ran inside with me and Ana and the gates shut behind us.

* * *

**Hoop Jewel leiked**

**Once again sorry for the wait.**

**Check out this amazing band called Dragonforce, it is AMAZING.**

**P.S. I'm currently working on the first chapter of my new story.**

**P.P.S. I will probably be needing OCs for the story so yeah...**

**Baiii**


	17. Chapter 17:Preparations

**Hey once again, the first chapter of the new story is up I hope you like it.**

**EclipticChaos: Everybody could use improvements some more than others, it's just admitting that that makes you a good writer plus actually writing good.**

**Lady A: We all get lazy sometimes.**

* * *

Ana led us to a room which was next to a barred gate.

Ana, 'This is your room, Nathan come with me.'

I waved back to Dianna as we headed off in the other direction.

Ana, 'Who was she?'

Nathan, 'She's the one who saved me after I fell unconscious.'

Ana, 'Then I will have to thank her for that.'

Nathan, 'Yeah. So, it starts tomorrow huh.' I said looking through the bars of a nearby gate.

Ana, 'Speaking of, there is a meeting tonight about it.'

Nathan, 'Kay, see you there.'

Ana, 'So this will be your room for tonight. Oh, and Herobrine told me that he would like to speak to you when you returned.'

Nathan, 'Kay, bye.'

* * *

The room was very old fashioned, the only thing that looked remotely new was the bed, which looked like the most comfortable thing on the planet.

All my stuff that I needed was already in an old chest near the bed, there was my leather armor and a spare set of clothes.

I leapt onto the bed which sunk down and threw a cloud of dust into the air.

_Hey wait, Herobrine wanted to see me didn't he._

I exited my room and wandered the halls that surrounded a deep pit and got a better look at what was out there.

At one end was a small gated door and at the other was a large pit that seemed to suck out the light. It was just a simple arena, flat with one or two small mounds scattered around.

* * *

I started to realize just how lost I had gotten, I was too busy looking at the arena to make sense of where I was going.

I had stopped to try and get my bearings and find a way to go.

Nathan, 'Man, where am I? I just want to get to Herobrine.'

At my word glowing emblems started floating towards the my left and continued down the hall illuminating it all.

I followed the lights and they led me to a door with small markings made on the handle. I knocked on it and the familiar voice of Herobrine greeted me with and annoyed 'Yes, what do you want.'.

Nathan, 'It's me, Nathan.'

Herobrine, 'Then tell me, what is my daughters name?'

Nathan, 'Andromeda.'

Herobrine, 'Come in.'

I entered the brightly lit room.

Nathan, 'Huh, I expected it to be darker.'

Herobrine, 'What?'

Nathan, 'Your room.'

Herobrine, 'Well it's hard to see in the dark, and who sits in the dark anyway, someone with mental problems.'

Nathan, 'Well sorry.'

Herobrine, 'No need. Now, we must discuss something.'

Nathan, 'Yes?'

Herobrine, 'You remember Sledge right.'

Nathan, 'Yes.'

Herobrine, 'He's gone.'

Nathan, 'What?'

Herobrine, 'He was defeated and dissented. However, his opponent has taken up the task of challenging.'

Nathan, 'Who is he.'

Herobrine, 'His name is Steamlord, Steam for short.'

Nathan, 'And he'll be fighting with us.'

Herobrine, 'No, you'll all fight one at a time.'

Nathan, 'Okay, one more thing. How long has this been going, he should have been defeated by now.'

Herobrine, 'For as long as Xarknel has been alive, we have been fighting him, but no one has come to defeat him yet. Now go, gather the others, the meeting will begin once everyone is here.'

* * *

**Hoop Jewel leiked**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I had to squeeze as much as I could in without revealing much about the next one.**

**P.S. the first chapter of my new story is up, check it out.**

**Thank you to those who have put in OCs I will definitely use them in this story or another, or maybe both. ;P**

**Baiiiiiii :D**


	18. Chapter 18:Prophecy and things to come

**Hey doods, if you haven't read my other story you should, it's been going really well.**

**EclipticChaos: I know, I wasn't raging, I was stating that everyone needs critiques, nobodies perfect.**

**LadyAndromeda465: Thx for the OC, man it's awesome how much people are participating in these stories.**

**RadRadha04: Soo many OCs. :J**

* * *

I had gathered everyone together in Herobrine's meeting room. Including the new guy, Steam, he had this weird thing attached to his mouth through his neck, it looked kinda freaky but cool at the same time.

Herobrine, 'All right, we're all here now we can begin.' He said looking over us.

Theo, 'How exactly are we doing this.' He asked.

Herobrine, 'That's exactly what I'm about to figure out.' He said sitting in a chair behind a large square table.

Fox, 'You mean you don't know!' He yelled.

Herobrine, 'No need to shout.' He said pulling some yellow dust from a drawer.

Nathan, 'What is that.' I asked.

Herobrine, 'Something special.' He said then threw the dust across the table.

The dust stuck to the table quickly, like it was magnetic, then it started to hover above and create strange symbols and marks.

Herobrine, 'Alright, yes. Okay, here's how it will go; first is Theo, then Fox, then Aidan, then Ana, then Nathan and last will be Storm. Okay, everyone got it... good now go.' He said shooing us away.

* * *

I wandered my way back to my room, the emblems showing me the way. And on the way there I met Dianna.

Dianna, 'Hey, I haven't seen you for a while, I keep getting lost.' She said walking up to me.

Nathan, 'Well, let me show you a trick. I want to go to... my room.' I said.

The symbols on the ground started glowing in the direction of my room.

Dianna, 'Wow, that's really cool.' She said distractedly.

Nathan, 'So, we are doing this tomorrow.' I said gesturing to the arena.

Dianna, 'I thought so, good luck. I want to go to my room.' She said and the symbols started glowing in the direction to my left and she walked off.

* * *

I thought to myself as I walked back to my room.

_Wow, I've done soo much since I got here, I wonder how everyone back home is doing, Annie, Mom and Dad and Dr. Winters and Mercy. And Cessa and Mary and the king and queen, I guess I've made my own family here to. Well I wonder if I'll ever make it back home._

I then ran into Ana.

Ana, 'Hey.' She said desparingly.

Nathan, 'What's wrong.' I asked.

Ana, 'We are really doing this aren't we, I don't know what to think.' She said despairingly.

Nathan, 'There's no need to worry, you'll be fine.' I said.

To be honest I didn't even know what we were going up against, let alone if we were going to be okay.

Ana,'Thanks for this, Nathan.' She said more calm than before.

Nathan, 'Now get to sleep, we are definitely going to need it.' I said reassuringly.

Ana, 'Kay.' She replied.

She walked off in another direction and I continued to my room.

* * *

And as it goes I ran into Aidan.

Aidan, 'Yo, dude, good luck tomorrow.' He said.

Nathan, 'Thanks.' I replied.

Aidan, 'I don't know if I'll be able to kill this thing, no one has for thousands of years, man. Just promise me one thing, if I don't kill this thing, you will.' He said in my face.

Nathan, 'I promise.' I said.

Aidan, 'I can tell that you're a good man, do what you need to.' He said and walked away.

* * *

I had made it to my room and dropped onto my bed.

_Wow, everyone is so distressed, I just hope that we make it through this._

_?, 'Yep.' _Said a voice from somewhere.

Nathan, 'Who's there.'

_?, 'No one and everyone.' _He said with a mocking tone in his voice.

Nathan, 'Who are you?' I asked.

_?, 'I'm someone who could kill you in an instant, if I still had my body.' _He said jokingly.

Nathan, 'What are you talking about?' I asked more annoyed.

_?, 'I'm someone who knows how you work.' _He said.

Nathan, 'What do you mean.' I asked curiosly but still annoyed.

_?, 'Meh, I'll explain later, I'm tired.' _He said giving a yawn.

* * *

The voice didn't speak again the entire night so I went to sleep.

I was in a dark cavern illuminated by flows of lava everywhere and saw the five people and the giant shadowed being again. It was the same dream as before, but more detailed, I could smell the smoke coming from the lava, the eyes of the shadowed giant. Then I was taken down to the view of one of the people on the ground.

?, 'Hey, Black, stop flirting with Yellow and focus, this is our last stand, we need to stop him.' He said with much desperation.

Black, 'Fine, I know how important this is Blue, I just want to make the most of this just incase we die.' He despaired

Blue, 'C'mon, Orange you know we need to focus.' He whined.

Orange, 'Just let him be for now. White, what's our plan of focus.' He said looking at me.

White, 'We need to hit his forehead, that's where he keeps all the souls he's captured.' Said the person I was looking through.

Blue, 'Good, let's avenge Purple.' He said with determination.

We emerged from a cavern and came to the giant and faced him. As I leapt into the air the dream cut off.

* * *

Ana, 'Get up, Herobrine wants us to gather at the arena gates!' She yelled.

_So, todays the day._

* * *

**Hoop Jewel leiked**

**Sadly, I will be ending this story soon. D:**

**But despair not, this entire series will be separated into different stories.**


	19. Chapter 19:Sorry(April Fools)

I'm sorry to say, but this story will be ending here.

Reasons: you tube watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,

A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a,


	20. Chapter 20:Taking on the dark pt 1

**Hey doods, April Fools bytheway. Hahaha, I'm mean. To make up for it, I will make this chapter longer.**

**EclipticChaos: Don't worry it will be continued through another story.**

**LadyAndromeda465: I'VE BEEN RICK ROLLED.**

* * *

I walked out of my room and followed the symbols to where everyone was gathered. We had gathered infront of a large gate.

Herobrine, 'Theo, come forth.' He said.

Theo walked forward and stood infeont of Herobrine.

Theo, 'Yes sir.' He said nervously.

Herobrine, 'You, are the first chosen to fight.' He said.

Theo, 'I know, sir.' He replied.

Herobrine, 'Good luck, kid.' He whispered.

The gates opened behind Herobrine.

Herobrine, 'Now enter, Theo, representative of the creepers.' He said extending his arm at the entrance to the arena.

Theo walked into the the arena and the gate shut behind him.

Herobrine, 'Now everyone, you should get to the stands. All the gates near your rooms should be open, that's how you get to them.' He said and walked away.

* * *

I had gone to the gate nearest to my room and walked into the gates. I got a better look at the arena from the stands. There was nothing in it but the giant hole and a little raised peice of dirt.

Herobrine, 'Alright, Theo, are you ready?' He yelled from a spot on the stands.

Theo, 'Y-yes.' He yelled nervously.

Herobrine, 'Then let us begin!' He yelled and pushed a button.

A light started to glow from the hole and a barrier materialized around the arena seperating the stands from it.

A little star came floating out of the hole and hovered on the opposite side of Theo and a voice spake.

Xarknel, 'Theo Lark Mendel, prepare yourself.' Said the voice.

Theo held his sword up shakily and readied himself.

The star came forward and transformed into a man which made Theo shake even more.

Theo, 'Dad?' He said shakily.

A sword materialized in his hand and he charged forward.

Theo, 'Dad, no!' He yelled and held up his sword to block.

Their swords clashed and Theo was thrown back.

Theo, 'Dad, stop!'

Theo had finally held up his sword in strength and swung back. He had made a few connections, but not enough to do serious harm. Then his dad had swung at his stomach and connected causing Theo to stumble back and fall the floor. He had made a deep cut into his chest.

His dad had pulled some dust out of a pocket and threw it over him. The dust sealed his wound but a green mist had come out of him and into his dad.

* * *

His dad had turned into the star again and floated back down the hole and the barrier had collapsed. We all leapt down to Theo to check him, he was alive but didn't move. We dragged him to Herobrine.

Fox, 'No, Theo, I'll kill that thing.' He growled.

Herobrine, 'Patience, he isn't dead, he's just sleeping. The dust he threw at him pullesome life force out of him, but in return he was healed of all his wounds.' He explained.

Aidan, 'But is it worth it to be like this, wouldn't you rather die.' He said.

Herobrine, 'Xarknel is a merciful creature, he will not kill you unless you show darkness in you.' He explained.

Aidan, 'But why.' He asked.

Herobrine, 'For a chance to rid this world of his curse.' He explained.

Nathan, 'What happens if we do.' I asked.

Herobrine, 'I don't know. But, anyway, Fox, it's almost time for you to face him.' He said.

Fox, 'Yes, I'll get revenge for my brother.' He said anxiously.

* * *

I once again sat in the stands and watched as the star came out of the hole and the barrier materialize.

The voice spoke again.

Xarknel, 'Fox Clyde Bones, prepare yourself.' Said the voice.

Fox, 'Oh, I'm ready, you son of a-' he stopped as he saw the star transform.

The star had transformed into Theo.

Fox, 'What the? No, you can't be him, he's out there, in a coma, because of you.' He yelled as he charged in with his sword ready.

Theo had stood there holding his sword infront of him. As Fox had reached him he ducked out of the way and did a maneuver with his sword that had sent Fox's sword flying through the air.

Fox, 'No, I'll strangle you before you can get to me.' He yelled.

Fox had then begun to use his fists against Theo. Theo had thrown his sword across the arena and pulled up his fists. They exchanged blows one after another until both had become bloodied.

Fox, 'I won't quit until I kill you with my own to hands!' He screamed.

Theo then had started punching harder and harder until one punch had pushed Fox back a few inches.

Fox, 'No, I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll kill you!' He screamed.

Theo had thrown a punch that had gone through Fox's stomach leaving a hole and left him spazing on the floor chanting.

Fox, 'I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll kill y-' He said with his final breath.

Theo had thrown the dust over him and the green mist came again but Fox's wounds weren't being healed.

Theo had changed back into the star and went back into the hole.

* * *

We had all jumped back into the arena to check on him but Herobrine had stopped us.

Herobrine, 'Stop, Don't. He's dead, Xarknel killed him, because he fought with hate and revenge in his heart.' He said.

Aidan, 'Again, one more gone. And I might be next.' He despaired.

Nathan, 'Don't worry, you'll be fine.' I lied.

Ana, 'Yeah, he's right.' She lied also.

Nathan, 'Anyway, we have some time before the next one. Let's get some rest.' I said hopefully.

Aidan,' Yeah, that sounds good.' She replied.

* * *

We had all gone and went to our rooms.

?, 'Well, you're back, hope you had a good time.' He joked.

Nathan, 'And you're back as well.' I said tiredly.

?, 'Well, where else could I go, I'm constantly stuck with you.' He said pointedly.

Nathan, 'What did you just say.' I asked.

?, 'Nothing, shutting up now.' He said quickly.

Nathan, 'Well whatever, I need to get going again.' I said hurriedly.

No reply.

* * *

I sat in the stands again watching the barrier go up and the star come floating out.

Xarknel, ' Aidan Luke Flair, prepare yourself.' Said the voice.

* * *

**Oooooooh, Cliffhanger!**

**Hoop Jewel leiked**

**Yesterday's thingimajigger was an April Fools thing, and I'm sure those who went to the url found out about it. :P**

**And this (part) of the story is coming to an end and the next one will be up... I have no idea.**

**Anyway, Baiiiiiiiiiii.**


	21. Chapter 21:Pastwatching

**Doooooods, the ending is coming soon. But despair not, for the story doth not end, it liveth on. (In part 2).**

**Bro: Dooooooooood, I'm sorry.**

**EclipticChaos: Once more, :P / I'm really enjoying The Clockwork Heart Inside.**

**LadyAndromeda465: Your wait is over, My Lady.**

**Mr. Minecrafter: That's soo mean, My teacher would never do that, mostly because she's my mom and I'm homeschooled. :P**

**P.S. I have a poll on my profile.**

* * *

Xarknel, 'Aidan Luke Flair, prepare yourself.' Said the voice

Aidan walked forwards and the star floated towards him and transformed into a man, however Aidan stood his ground and drew his sword.

Aidan, 'I'm ready.' He said with determination.

The man drew his sword and walked forward and Aidan did the same, they met in the center of the arena and began their struggle. They were both moving extremely fast, neither one of them could make a hit, whatever move Aidan made, he blocked. Whatever move the man made, Aidan blocked. It was a stalemate.

They continued this until they had grown tired and were moving slower and slower. The first one to take advantage of this was the man who had struck Aidan's shoulder causing him to groan in pain and swing his sword in exchange which had struck the man's arm which was holding the sword. The man tossed the sword to his other hand and continued to attack, until Aidan could no longer move due to exhaustion.

Xarknel, 'I leave you your life, oh great warrior. In exchange, I require a small peice of you.' Said the man.

Aidan cut off a large chunk of hair and gave it to the man.

Xarknel, 'Remember this gift.' Said the man.

The man then transformed back into the star and floated back into the hole.

The barrier disappeared and I leapt down with Steam and Ana.

Aidan, 'He let me live.' He said in awe.

Herobrine, 'Congratulations, you are now one of those few gifted by Xarknel.' He said respectfully.

Ana, 'You are soo lucky.' She said happily.

Herobrine, 'Don't forget. Your next Ana.' He explained.

Steam gave me a look and then glanced at Ana, as if saying _are you okay with this. _I nodded at him and he did the same.

Herobrine, 'I think that some rest is in order, the last three of you will be fighting tomorrow.' He explained and walked off.

Nathan, 'Good luck tomorrow, Ana.' I said walking in the direction of my room.

Ana, 'Yeah.' She said walking in the opposite direction.

I entered my room and flopped onto the bed. Despite me not actually fighting, I felt exhausted.

?, 'Hey, how's it going.' Said the voice.

Nathan, 'Not good, not good at all.' I said falling asleep.

Once again I was looking through the eyes of another, fighting a giant in a lava filled cave.

Blue, 'Come on, let's get em.' He yelled running towards the giant.

Me and the rest of the group did the same and we all leapt at the beast only to be swept aside towards a flat ledge sticking out of the stone.

Giant, 'You know better than that, you could never defeat me.' Said the giant in a loud voice.

Orange, 'We know that, we're just buying some time.' He said cockily.

Giant, 'For what, nothing could destroy me.' Said the giant.

Blue, 'Nothin', come on let's try this again.' He said determinedly.

We all ran towards the giant again and this time our swords connected.

Giant, 'Gahhh!' He yelled in pain.

Black, 'Haha, we got him.' He celebrated.

Giant, 'What is that? What have you done?' Asked the giant.

White, 'You said it yourself, you cannot be destroyed. So we improvised.' Said the man whom I was looking through.

Blue, 'Again. Scatter.' He said running in a different direction.

We all ran in different directions, cutting the giant as we ran jntil his entire body had become riddled with blue cut marks.

Giant, 'Fools, this will do nothing but pain me, just give up.' He boomed.

Blue, 'You know as well as I do what those cuts are doing to you.' He said.

I ran forwards and made a large gash across his chest.

Giant, 'Ahhh!' He yelled in pain.

The giant fell to the ground and began to melt away. After the giants body had dissolved, it left behind three figures, one of which we ran down to acquire. We brought the body away from the battlefield and Blue began to chant as the body trembled and convulsed, a thick black fluid oozed out of her mouth and nose and pooled on the ground. The liquid then started to gather and form itself into an object but Blue had stopped it by scooping a bit of the liquid away.

Blue, 'Hey Yellow, could you hold this for me.' He said.

She held the liquid in her hands as Blue secured the liquid in a jar and began chanting again. The liquid in Yellow's hand began to ripple and turned blue. Blue had scooped the liquid from Yellow's hands and poured it into the jar, and poured the jar out onto the floor. The liquid had started to gather and transform again, and transformed into a little star and floated into a pocket on his shirt.

* * *

Ana, 'Hey, Nathan, wake up it's time!' She yelled through the door.

?, 'C'mon dude, wake up.' Said the voice.

Nathan, 'I'm awake, I'm awake. Hey would you mind telling me your name?' I asked.

?, 'Finally you ask me. My name is White.' Said the voice.

Nathan, 'Wait, you mean that, you're the one I was looking through.' I said.

White, 'It's a long story. Right now, you need to get moving.' Said the voice.

* * *

**Hoop Jewel leiked**

**Guys. D:**

**It's ending soon. We have like three more chapters left. D:**

**There is a poll on my profile.**

**Baiiiiiiiiiii**


	22. Chapter 22:Taking on the Dark pt 2

**Well guys, it's almost over, if you don't want it to end... well to bad, it's not ending whether you want it to or knot.**

**LadyAndromeda465: Thx, glad your still enjoying.**

**EclipticChaos: Looking forward to it.**

**RadRadha04: Much thx, many appreciation.**

**Gamersync21: . °/\°, another follower, yaaaaaaay!**

_**CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MU PROFILE.**_

* * *

I walked out of my room and met Ana, whom had a sorrowful look on her face.

Ana, 'Nathan, incase I don't make it, I want you to have these.' She said handing me her headphones.

Nathan, 'But, aren't these you mothers.' I asked putting my hands on the headphones.

Ana, 'I want you to have them.' She said putting them in my hands.

Nathan, 'Thank you, I will take good care of them.' I said holding them.

Ana, 'I have to go, I'll see you later... maybe.' She said walking away, feigning a smile.

I entered the main hall where everyone had gathered and stood behind Aidan.

Herobrine, 'Today, will be the last day, of the challenges.' He said.

He took a step back.

Herobrine, 'Aidan, could you come with me, everyone else, the next battle will be in one hour, and Ana, good luck.' He said walking away with Aidan.

I went back to my room.

White, 'Hey your back... hi.' Said the voice nervously.

Nathan, 'What's got you all nervous.' I asked.

White, 'Well, I figured that you wanted that explanation right about now.' Said the voice nervously.

Nathan, 'Ya darn right I do.' I said comically.

White, 'Well, let me begin with how it started.' Said the voice.

I sat down on my bed and started to see and hear everything he was explaining.

* * *

Whites's POV

White, 'Well, it started with me and my sister Tara, we had lost our parents at a very young age, I was five and she was three. So I had to work and use the money I had gained to support Tara and I, however, it didn't take long for everything to go wrong. The problems started after about seven years, I had just gotten fired from my job and went to get Tara. I found her at a nearby park getting beaten on by a group of girls, I had gone over to check it out and stop it. But when I got there, another group of girls my age jumed out of the bushes and tried to attack me.' He explained.

Girl, 'We've waited soo long to get at you, but now that we've got you, we can have all the fun we want.' Said the girl lustfully.

They had all jumped at me and tried to hold me down, but my job had left me with many muscles which had allowed me to stop the girls advances.

White, 'Stop this.' I said.

Girl, 'We'll stop, when we're done with you.' Said the girl evilly.

They had started to drag Tara away.

I tore the girls off of me and charged after the girls who were holding onto Tara and threw them away from me.

I had lifted Tara up and took of running with her on my back. When we had arrived home I shut and locked the door and sat with Tara comforting her. Then suddenly we heard banging on the door.

Man, 'Open up, you're under arrest, charged with the assault of twelve girls.' He yelled through the door.

I had cursed under my breath and picked up Tara and ran to the back room which held an escape tunnel that our parents had made for an emergency.

We started hearing something hard banging on the door and the wood cracking.

I opened the secret entrance and helped Tara inside then dropped in myself.

I sealed the trapdoor and heard a loud smashing noise and the shuffling of feet.

Man, 'They're not here, I heard them in here, search everywhere. I'll get him for touching my daughter.' He said angrily.

I lit a small torch on the wall and walled down the small passageway. We had come to the end of the tunnel and came across a large minecart on a track.

White, 'Get in.' I commanded.

I got in after her and pulled a lever on the wall and we were shot through the long tunnel.

I layed down on the bottom of the minecart and Tara did the same.

Tara, 'I'm scared.' She said.

White, 'Don't be, I'll take care of you.' I said reassuringly.

I took off the jacket I had on and layed it over her and she fell asleep and I did the same shortly after.

We awoke with the minecart stopped at the end of the tunnel.

I sat up and looked around and saw a dim light coming from a tunnel off of the track.

White, 'Hey, Tara, wake up.' I said.

She got up and looked at me groggily.

Tara, 'What.' She asked still half asleep.

White, 'Look, light.' I said pointing in the direction of the tunnel.

She got up from the minecart and stepped off of it.

Tara, 'Let's go.' She said putting on my jacket.

We trekked through the tunnel and came out in an old broken down stone building in a jungle.

White, 'Where are we.' I asked.

Tara, 'Look.' She said pointing in the direction of a town.

* * *

Nathan's POV

White, 'Well, I'm really tired, let's continue this another time.' Said the voice groggily.

Nathan, 'Fine.' I said.

I walked out of my room and out into the stands and found that everyone else was already out here and that Ana was down in the arena with the star.

Xarknel, 'Ana Elizabeth Petunia, ready yourself.' Said a voice.

Ana, 'Y-yes.' She said frightened.

The star floated forwards and transformed into a woman which made Ana fall down.

Ana, 'Mom.' She said tearily.

The woman pulled out a sword and started walking towards Ana.

Ana had dropped her daggers and started to step back away from the woman who had started to slice the air around her. She had started to run to the opposite side of the arena and stand and watch as the woman charged forwards.

Different things started to fill my mind, hate, rage, desire to protect and hunger. I partially whited out and looked as my body moved on it's own. I had leapt forward and shoved two hands in the barrier and tore open a large hole and leapt through. I ran towards Ana and shoved her out of the way and got hit by the woman instead and was thrown back against the wall.

* * *

_Breaking news, arsonists were caught setting the house of Theres and Joshua Prescott on fire, killing them both with their daughter Annika and Dr. Jennifer Winters and her daughter Mercy who had been staying with them for the past few months._

* * *

I stood up from where I had been knocked to and felt complete despair.

_Prerequisite 2 of 4 complete, restoring data files 10%, 30%, 60%, 100%, process complete, activating upgrade sequence._

Soul Ripper appeared in my hand and began to change, the space between the two baldes now began to be filled with blue sparks constantly shooting across creating and blue charge between the blades, I felt much faster now and a new image appeared in my sight.

_Process restored Filename: Death's_Call, activating._

A black and silver shortbow started to materialize in my hands as Soul Ripper dematerialized.

Xarknel, 'Nathaniel Luke Prescott, why have you interrupted the challenge.' Said the voice.

Nathan, 'Because I'm going to fight for her, so she doesn't have to die.' I said.

Xarknel, 'And if you lose I will take twice the life force.' Said the voice.

Nathan, 'Fine by me.' I said.

Xarknel, 'Ana Elizabeth Petunia, please remove yourself from this area.' Said the voice.

She walked to the gate and exited but still watched through the gates.

Xarknel, 'Prepare yourself.' Said the voice.

Nathan, 'I am prepared.' I said.

The woman then changed into Annika.

Annika pulled out a dagger and began to walk towards me.

Nathan, 'This was the wrong day to transform into that form.' I said angrily.

I lifted the bow and drew back the string and silver residue began to gather and form into the shape of an arrow. I let the string loose and the arrow shot forward at a devastatingly fast speed. The arrow tore through Annika's shoulder and made her drop the dagger. She began to run in a different direction but I still managed to hit with my arrows. I had stopped firing when Annika's body had become unable to recognize.

Xarknel, 'It has been a while since I was able to use my true form, human. I congratulate you.' Said the voice.

Annika's body transformed back into a star and it began to grow in shape until the star was about my size, then it began to take the shape of a seven-foot male with large wings protruding out of his back, Xarknel's skin was a deep blue and bis sword glew a bright green.

Xarknel, 'Come at me, human.' It said.

I summoned back Soul Ripper and charged forwards at him and leapt into the air making large horizontal cuts, but few of them hit. Xarknel leapt at me and made one diagonal slash which grazed my left elbow and made my entire left arm numb. I leapt forwards again and managed to get a large cut across his stomach. He growled in pain and tried to cut me again but I had dodged in time.

_I need to end this quickly._ I thought.

I had started to dodge roll around him and leap every time he tried to hit me. I had made the final blow by cutting his head off of his neck. He had managed to cut me in the back right before I had killed him.

I stepped forwards and a spirit emerged from the body of the demon.

Xarknel, 'I thank you, for ridding me of that wretched curse, and for it, I shall grant for you one wish. However, I must search your mind for it.' Said the spirit.

He sat there searching my head for a second.

Xarknel, 'Okay, done, very organized mind you've got there. I shall give unto you the power that Notch and Herobrine have to travel freely between this world and yours.' He said and waved his hand.

Two tattoes of doors, a silver and a gold one, appeared on my left and right hand.

Xarknel, 'Thank you.' He said flying into the sky.

The gates opened behind me and I saw everyone running towards me, I went to run to them but when I went to take a step I fell down and went unconscious.

* * *

_However, we could not recover the body of Annika Prescott._

* * *

**Hoop Jewel leiked**

**Holy cow, this one was just... wow.**

**There will be probably just one more chapter after this, I know, I don't want it to end too, but it has to. (For now)**

**Anyway baiiiiiiii.**

**P.S. CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MU PROFILE.**


	23. Chapter 23:Epilogue

**Well guys, here it is, the finale.**

**LadyAndromeda465: Rip in pepperoni.**

**RadRadha04: Yessss, foreshadows.**

**TheAmazingQwerty: Duly noted, thanks for reading and accepting my request.**

* * *

My eyes opened slowly and I squinted looking around to survey my surroundings, I was in a small white room with no doors or windows, there was only a chair, a table, a bed and a glass of water.

Nathan, 'Ha, I've heard of this. Now what was the answer to the riddle, hey actually wasn't it different than this.' I examined.

I sat down on the chair and drank the water from the glass and stood back up. The glass refilled with water and beds sheets were placed back to the way they were before.

Nathan, 'Hmm, what to do.' I asked.

I sat on the chair again and thought for a second and when I couldn't find an answer I lashed out in frustration. One of the swings I had made hit the glass of water and spilled it on the ground, dissolving the white everywhere it touched leaving a wooden floor.

Nathan, 'Haha, I've solved it.' I celebrated.

A new glass of water appeared on the table and I picked it up and threw the water at the wall removing the white and revealing wood behind it. I did this for a little time until one spot that the white had dissolved had revealed a door frame. I had focused the water spillage on this part until the entire door had been uncovered.

Nathan, 'I'm so smart.' I said happily.

I put my hand in an indent on the door and swung it sideways, what was beyond the door was darkness and nothing else. I took a step outside and the little room behind me vanished, and I was taken to another room. This one had nothing in it but a teeny hole.

Nathan, 'Haha, this one is easy.' I said cockily.

I stuck my finger in the hole and it grew bigger, I looked inside and saw two doors one with smile the other with a frown. I climbed into the hole and the world turned upright and the hole closed beneath me. The two doors faces turned straight, and the one on the left spoke.

Left door, 'In order to pass, you must find truth.' Said the door's face.

Right door, 'One of us will tell the truth, the other will lie, it is your puzzle.' Said the door's face.

Left and Right doors, 'To find out which.' Said both of the doors' faces.

I walked up to the left of them.

Nathan, 'Hmm, let's see, would you say that he would say that you tell lies.' I asked.

Left, 'No.' Said the door's face.

Nathan, 'Ahh, why can't I find a way.' I cried frustratedly.

Right, 'Why don't you ask me, I always tell the truth.' Said the door's face.

Nathan, 'I don't know.' I cried frustratedly.

Left, 'He doesn't tell the truth, he lies.' Said the door's face.

Right, 'No I don't, you do.' Sais the door's face.

Left, 'Yeah right liar.' Said the door's face.

Nathan, 'Shut up!' I yelled in frustration.

Left and Right, 'Okay.' Said both the doors' faces.

Nathan, 'Wait, I think I have an idea. Are you ticklish.' I asked the left door.

Left, 'Yes.' Said the door's face.

I walked up and started playing with the face on the door and it squeeled in laughter.

Nathan, 'Haha, it worked, so your the truther, that means he's the liar. So which door's safe.' I asked the left door.

Left, 'It's him.' Said the door's face.

I walked towards the right door and turned the handle and was taken to another room, but this one was much larger. Suddenly, water started to fill the back of the room edging me forward, then large creatures appeared at the other end of the room. I followed forward after seeing the water melt the ground underneath it, and the creatures kept moving forward. I decided to try my luck with the monsters so I ran forward and started to fight the creatures but wvery time I tried to hit one, it didn't move or do anything, (**A/N, I picture these things as giant metallic manti')** I kept trying to hurt these monsters but they would just throw me away. Finally, I decided to try and shove it into the water and it worked, it made sparks as it moved but as soon as it touched the water it melted. I did this with all the rest of them and another door appeared at the end of the room. I made a run for it as the water began to move forward quicker. I had just barely made it through and was taken to a large room with stairs that led up to another, larger door.

I made my way up the stairs and opened the large door revealing a figure sitting on a throne.

?, 'Hello there, you made it here rather quickly, it took others forever to get past that first puzzle, but you got past it in a matter of minutes.' Said the figure on the throne.

Nathan, 'Well, it was sortof an accident really.' I said.

?, 'Yet at least you used your time wisely, some people spent that time doing... other, things, but that is of no importance at the moment, you are one of the few to make it here, and as a reward, you get to go back home. And also thank you for helping Xarknel, he's been forced to do that for as long as he's been alive.' Said the figure on the throne.

Nathan, 'I'm happy to help. Who are you, by the way.' I asked.

?, 'I am surprised that you don't recognize me, Nathan. I'm hurt.' Said the figure on the throne.

Nathan, 'Wait, Notch, is that you?' I asked in surprise.

Notch, 'Yep, and I'm happy to see you too. Normally I'd let my second handle this, but when I'd heard that you were here, I had to go for myself.' He said.

Nathan, 'Well, I made it.' I said.

Notch, 'Yes, and now you can go home.' He said.

Nathan, 'Byee.' I yelled as everything faded.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I was greeted by the sight of friends, Aidan, Ana, Dianna, Cessa, Mary, Kevin, Mark, Theo and Steam who was sitting in a corner.

Nathan, 'Wait a second, Theo?' I asked in surprise.

Herobrine, 'Right as you fell down, many different lights flew out of Xarknel's body and out of sight, but one stayed and flew into Theo and he woke up. It seems that when you defeated him, all the life force he gathered returned and revived everyone who was in a coma.' He said

Nathan, 'Really.' I asked.

Ana, Dianna, Cessa and Mary walked over to me and each took a turn in inflicting pain upon me.

Ana, 'Why did you have to almost kill yourself.' She yelled as she punched me in the gut.

Mary, 'We were all worried sick while you were gone and you come back practically dead.' She yelled as she stomped on my legs.

Dianna, 'You don't have to go throwing yourself infront of death to save anyone.' She yelled shoving a fist to my stomach.

Cessa, 'Next time this happens you can expect ten times as much pain than this.' She yelled as she stomped on my 'babymaker'.

I doubled over in pain and nobody helped for a second then Theo walked forward and gave me a cup of liquid.

Theo, 'I expected this would happen, so I brough this.' He said as I chugged it.

It tasted like watermelons and I felt all the pain fade away.

Nathan, 'Thanks Theo.' I said.

Theo, 'It's the least I could do for you saving my life and all.' He said grabbing the empty cup.

Kevin walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

Kevin, 'Thanks for taking care of Ana for me.' He whispered with a little smile on his face.

I understood everything about him now, oohoo, I need to set them up.

Kevin, 'Okay, I'll be taking my leave now.' He announced.

Nathan, 'Kay, bye dude.' I said.

Be left and Ana walked up to me again.

Ana, 'Who was that, I could've sworn I'd seen him before.' She whispered in my ear.

Nathan, 'I'll tell you later.' I whispered back.

Herobrine, 'Now I think it's time we left our champion a little rest now.' He announced.

Everyone started shuffling out of the door and Steam gave me a respectful nod and I did the same.

White, 'Hey, now that everyone's gone, I can talk.' Said the voice.

Nathan, 'Hey, I thought you lived in that room.' I said.

White, 'Well, I live wherever you live bucko, I just didn't feel like talking much before then.' Said the voice.

Nathan, 'It's at least nice to always have someone to talk to.' I said.

White, 'Well I don't really feel like talking much right now.' Said the voice.

Nathan, 'Well, I'm not gonna force you to talk.' I said.

He didn't reply again.

* * *

The next day I was able to leave the infirmary room and take a walk. While I was I noticed everything was no longer blocky, it was shaped normally, like back home, except back home, the laws of physics actually applied. I felt many eyes on me as I walked towards the castle.

I walked up to the castle gates and pulled on a long rope hanging from the side of the left gate, which made a large bell ring throughout the outer gates and the gates were opened shortly after. The guards and servants bowed to me as I walked.

The castle pooked even more beautiful without the blockiness.

I made my way to the throne room and walked in and spotted the king and queen on the throne.

Ronald, 'Nathan, my boy, you don't know how much of a service you have just done for this entire world.' He said beckoning me to him.

Marianne, 'People are saying that you are royalty now.' She said with some pride.

Ronald, 'I want you to come here for a second.' He said standing next to the massive spider.

Dear gosh, the spider looked even more horrific now then before.

Ronald, 'This is our guardian, Wolf.' He said putting his hand on the giant hairy spiders head.

He stretched his hand towards me and grabbed my wrist. He put my hand on the spiders head also and it stood up slightly and opened it's four eyes and stared at me with each one. It stared at me for what seemed an eternity until it layed back down.

Ronald, 'Wolf has accepted you.' He said eagerly.

Nathan, 'For what?' I asked.

Ronald, 'He has accepted you as a champion and as such, we will hold a celebration.' He said.

Nathan, 'What would have happened if he didn't accept me.' I asked in concern.

Ronald, 'He would have eaten you.' He said without hesitation.

Nathan, 'Really.' I asked in fright.

He started to walk away giving servants orders.

Nathan, 'Wait, are you joking.' I said still frightened.

* * *

The party tonight was massive, it was held in the colosseum and took up most of the different dimensions attached to it. Thousands came from all over the dark. The day had been changed from the Trials of Darkness to the Carnival of Shadows to celebrate the liberation of the evil plaguing the land.

During the party I was sat in the largest of the dimensions on a throne next to Marianne and Ronald and Cessa. We had many people approach us many of which had said.

Man, 'O, great warrior, I would like to present my daughter Ser.' Said the man.

Nathan, 'Thank you for attending this party in my honor, I welcome you.' I replied.

This was the reply I gave everyone who approached with that, many of them tried to force their daughters onto me later in the party but I managed to keep myself safe and away from every danger, though I engaged in conversation with them if they didn't try to flirt or anything of the sort.

Later through the party, everyone started to bring out wine and get drunk so I left. I was walking outside when I met everyone.

Kevin, 'Hey, whatcha doin' out here, there's a party in there for you.' He said.

Nathan, 'Well, everybody's getting themselves drunk so I left.' I explained.

Aidan, 'So, how many parents tried to introduce their daughters to you.' He asked.

Nathan, 'I don't know, I think more than two-hundred about.' I answered.

Aidan, 'Definitely more than that, I'm surprised that Fue didn't try to come and take you away.' He added.

Nathan, 'Yeah, I'm glad for that.' I said.

Mary, Ana, Dianna and Cessa came and joined us.

Cessa, 'Man, my mom and dad are as drunk as a sailor right now, I hope they don't hurt themselves.' She said.

Nathan, 'Yeah, that would be bad.' I added.

Mary, 'We are sure lucky to have picked you up.' She said euphorically.

Nathan, 'Yeah, I don't think I could imagine life here without you guys.' I said sentimentally.

Ana, 'Me neither.' She added.

Nathan, 'It's been a crazy few weeks hasn't it.' I said.

* * *

**The End.**

**Hoop Jewel leiked**

**If you want this story to continue, check out the poll on my profile which asks which story you want next.**

**Anyways.**

**Baiiiiiiiiiii**

**P.S. If you would like to use my character in a story of your own, pm me and I'll see if that would be OK.**


End file.
